


The Light in Your Eyes

by SilentReasonWFO0328 (XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX), XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX



Category: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega, Trixie Mattel/ Katya Zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX/pseuds/SilentReasonWFO0328, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX/pseuds/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX
Summary: One night was going to change 3 lives forever. Abrianya, a paramedic RN is leaving the hospital after shift when she runs into someone panicked.  This is a story of discovery and hidden desires.~*~Trigger and a bit of spoiler Warning~*~There may be things that may be triggering to some in this story. So here's a warning! There will be mentions of sexual, mental, and physical abuse, mental breakdowns, homophobia, kidnapping, torture, death, self doubt, and depression.I understand most may turn you off to this story but I try and keep it brief.





	1. Tears and Fears

It was a slow night at the hospital tonight, making the few that were working agitated and bored watching the clock tick by. One particular nurse was walking around stocking up the supplies in the almost barren emergency room. She was exhausted, having picked up another shift, after already working a twelve hour shift due to her wanting to pay to get a better place to live. If she was lucky, maybe a newer car than the one she was driving right now. As she heads to the last room, she glances up at the clock; 8:55. It was a measly five minutes before she could head home and rest. Looking into the last room and stocking it, she tiredly made her way to the nurses station, making sure that all her notes were documented before placing the charts back into the cart and seeing the next shifts crew walk in.

"Oh Aby, you look like absolute shit. Did you pull another 24 hour shift again?"

She lifted her head and rolled her eyes at the older woman, looking to be in her 50's, standing in front of her.

"I did Mary, but I'm fine. Kristian was staying at her aunt's house for the night and they needed someone. Dipshit called in again leaving things in a lurch. Yet again, Super Aby comes to the rescue."

Mary smiled and shook her head chuckling softly. She knew the person Abrianya was speaking of. She had just been hired in to help cover some of the overnight shifts, but she had no work ethic and constantly called in with some kind of excuse.She always helped out sometimes sacrificing her own well being. As a single mom, due to the father has never being in the picture, she was always struggling to make ends meet. Abrianya's sister was helping her out by watching her daughter, but Mary could tell the time away from her own child was taking a toll on the 32-year-old.

"You know you don't always have to pick those shifts up. You deserve some rest too. You don't have to be superwoman all the time. Why don't you head out. I know you've got your shit done. By the way, take this and go get you a good meal. Ramen noodles only take you so far through."

The woman had handed her a fifty dollar bill and refused to take it back. Abrianya's eyes flared with anger but the matronly woman just chuckled.

"I ain't no charity case Mary."

"Shut up and take it. Besides, I owed you for paying for that little bit of fudge I ordered from your daughter a couple months ago. Now shoo! Before I go get Barry and make him escort you out!"

Barry was Abrianya's former teacher and now colleague. He was the only one stubborn enough to get through the paramedic-RN's head. There were many times that Barry literally drug the young woman out kicking and screaming in protest. Barry looked up at the mention of his name, looking at Aby as he shook his head. She quickened her steps out the door. As she was grabbing her bag and clocking out. She sighed, before making her way out to the car it was daylight, Abrianya wasn't paying attention to what was going around her. The woman's mind was on autopilot. That was until she heard shouting and saw a figure running to her, when she was putting her things into her car.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Grabbing her trauma bag out of her car, She ran to the sound of the voice. Her instincts kicking in,as adrenaline began coursing through her veins. Tiredness all but forgotten. She caught up to the person who was bloody, crying, and distraught. She knew this face, but she couldn't place it until the person spoke in hurried tones.

"Please! My friend was stabbed and she's bleeding out. I need your help!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, as she realized the person on the ground was the infamous Bianca Del Rio. She looked like she had put up a helluva fight with her attacker. Her hands were on a knife currently lodged into her abdomen. Abrianya looked up into the eyes of the one Adore Delano she saw the sad, scared look in her eyes. The two sharing a look before looking away.


	2. Walking on a Tightrope

Abrianya dropped her trauma bag and looked up at the young drag queen who was literally shaking. They didn't know her from Adam. She needed to keep the two calm so she could maintain control of the situation. She heard a cough as her patient began to speak.

"I'm okay Adore.... This young woman is here to help."

She noticed that the drag queen was starting to get pale. She needed Adore's help and fast! Having all the experience in her field, she knew this was a bad sign. She needed to focus on Bianca right now,

"Adore.... Danny.... I really need your help right now. Bianca's losing a lot of blood and I need you to hold pressure until I can call for more assistance. Do you think you can do that for me? Put your hands here and here."

Without a beat the young drag queen had knelt down to the ground.As Abrianya grabbed her hands and showed her how to apply the pressure needed to stop the bleeding. When that was settled she began to wrap the wound on the older drag queens abdomen. So it would be propping up the knife. Bianca speaks softly as a confused look came over her features.

"How did you know her name? Who are you? How do you know her?"

Abrianya looks up smirking softly. What they didn't know is Abrianya was their biggest fan. These two had helped the paramedic pull through some of her darkest moments. She had always said that if she could ever do something to repay that back she would always do it. She nodded to the two who had a look on confusion on their faces.

"My name's Abrianya. I'm a paramedic-RN and you were in real luck today. I just got off of my shift at the hospital back there. Karma seems to be working in your favor today."

She smiles and winks at Bianca who has a look of boredom etched on her face. Adore had let out a breath she was holding. Aby pointed at Bianca before she began to talk again.

"You are the season 6 winner of RuPaul's Drag Race, Bianca Del Rio, also known as Roy Haylock, a seasoned veteran of drag with a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue."

She motions to the person to her left.

"She is Adore Delano, also known as Danny Noriega, one of the runners up. A younger queen known for catchphrases like fuck, party, and pizza. She says she's a mermaid and polish remover!"

Bianca rolled her eyes before hearing her speak again.

"You two helped me by just being yourselves. I swear I thought you would never come around these parts of the US."

She became flustered as she waved her hands and spoke.

"But that is beyond the point Bianca... Roy.... Fucks sake! Now shut the hell up, and let me do what the hell I have to do here."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number before putting it on speaker sitting it on the ground. She started digging in her bag grabbing the supplies she knew she would need. As a male voice on the other end of the line picked up.

"I swear to christ Abri......"

"There's no fucking time for that Barry. I've got a fucking trauma case and I need your help! Get me a stretcher, and get the fuck out here. I have a bit of a sensitive case out here. Pick Mary up on your way through. We could always use her help."

The male voice recognized the young woman had gone into trauma mode which meant things were bad. For her to call him directly meant she needed help.

"I'll be out in 5."

He quickly hung up his phone as he grabbed Mary pulling her with him. Running over to a stretcher unlocking it. Mary was confused and unaware of what was going on. All she knew that Barry's phone had gone off and then he went into that mode. She knew this was serious. As she followed Barry out the doors, she noticed that Abrianya's mountaineer was still here but she wasn't in it. That made the her pick up her pace. Then she noticed the bloody footprints on the ground, the opened wrappers of gauze and tape, and then Aby's cell phone. Then thing's began to become clearer in Mary's mind. Then she noticed Abrianya kneeling on the ground. Her trauma bag opened as she rummaged around in it. She noticed that there was two people on the ground as she began to process what was going on. One was laying flat on their back, covered in blood, a knife sticking out of the abdomen. The other was on their knees holding pressure on the other person's wound. Barry had stopped the stretcher jostling her as they lowered it to the ground. Then he stepped over to help Aby with her patient.

"This is a sensitive matter. We need to put her into a room where she can be isolated. And for gods sake don't let that fucking those homophobic cunts get near these two. If they do I will make earrings out of their balls got me."

Barry shook his head helping Abrianya set up an IV into the woman.. wait man's arm. Then it dawned on him when he looked again, these two were the two that the young paramedic-RN idolized. She had meant what she said so now he had to keep away tweedle dumbfuck and his partner in crime tweedle fucktard. The she had known of them well because they had not only harassed her, by putting her down for her sexual orientation... but they had constantly made her feel like shit. In the current situation he understood Abrianya's concern and defense for these two.

"You know I won't let those two try hards fuck with you or your patient. I'll call the good ol' doc who loves you and we'll get to work okay?" 

Barry said, as he reassured his student that he understood her. Placing a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. 

"I know your worried, but think about your patient. Now what's the report."

The young woman rattled off the vital signs that she had just collected. Then she smacked her forehead, before she asked Bianca to tell her about former medical history. Bianca told her the information. Then Aby began to tell the information she had gathered from Adore, who was still applying pressure to the wound.

"A-Abrianya.... is B-bianca o-okay?"

Adore's voice was soft and full of worry. Mary heard her and had squatted down to speak to her in a reassuring way.

"Hey... you caught one of the best right here. She knows her shit and is a professional when it comes to her job. We will make sure that your friend is right as rain."

Mary spoke as Barry took over for Adore, putting pressure on the wound, while he and Aby lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Hey Chola... breathe. We've been thru worse. They know what they're doing."

Bianca's voice was solid as ever as Adore nodded, worry still etched on her face.

"Alright... I'm just worried."

Mary caught Adore attention before she spoke.

"Hey... what was your name again? Is it Adore? Let's head into the hospital and get you cleaned up while they work with your friend."

Adore nodded her head leaning against the matronly woman as Abrianya and Barry took off with Bianca. Adore stopped, and bent down picking up Aby's bag and cell phone, before slinging the bag over her shoulder putting the cell phone inside of it before carrying it inside .

"I think she wouldn't want this left out here. Thank you..."

"The name's Mary sugar.. That was Barry and Abrianya. They will take care of your friend I promise. "

Adore just followed as she gathered up some scrubs for her to change into. She came back and knocked on the door of the employee's shower.

"Adore, just leave your things in there. I don't think you want to keep them. I've got some clothes to change into outside the door. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Adore said nothing as she began to strip out of her bloody clothing. Making sure to grab her phone, room key, and chapstick out of her pocket. She couldn't believe what had happened. One minute her and Bianca were walking down the street. The next Bianca was fighting off an attacker to protect her. Looking up in the mirror the he washed his face in the sink making the transition from Adore into Danny. He walked into the shower, as flashbacks of tonight replayed in his head, the blood tinged water ran down the drain. He began to cry letting his emotions out into the shower. He was so scared for his friend. This kept going until he had washed the blood off of him and the water had ran cold. He looks over and slid on the scrubs walking out to the nurse.

"Danny lets go out and talk..."

Mary said trying to lead him to the waiting room.

"No. I have to go in with her...."

He stopped in his tracks not allowing Mary to move him in that direction. She looked at him and sighed before leading him the other direction.

"Okay lets go."

She walked the young man into the room and sat him down in the chair. Barry and Abrianya had stripped the patient who was currently arguing with the two in her normal caustic tone.

"Bitch! You know how long it took to make that damn thing and how much it cost!"

Abrianya growled and turned in frustration looking into the eyes of her patient as she manically showed her growing frustration for her patient. Flipping Bianca off in the process.

"Fuck off! I know you take pride in your work but fucks sakes! It was destroyed anyways from the attack!"

Bianca looked over to her ruined dress. She was sad because of all the time and effort she had put into it. She deflated a little as she looked at Aby.

"Now I've got to get your wounds clean and treated. So do me a nice big favor and politely shut the fuck up damnit!"

Abrianya had all but growled out the last statement which rubbed Bianca the wrong way. She tried to sit up but she was held down by the woman who just challenged her. They were eye to eye as she spoke.

"Oh hell no! I know you didn't just tell me to shut the fuck up!"

Aby laughed and smirked as she held her down.

"Oh yes I fucking did you bossy cunt! Now let me get my job done! You need to stay still before your ass hurts yourself worse! Do you think you can manage that? I wouldn't want to have to restrain your fucking happy ass. Don't try me."

That subdued Roy real quick as he heard a chuckle over from the chair. He rolled his eyes at Danny giving him the one finger salute. He tried to relax, but ended up hissing in pain when Aby had hit a cut with the alcohol prep pad.

"Oh fuck you very much Danny."

He spoke in a smartassed tone as Danny laughed bouncing excitedly.

"Roy, she gives it right back! I like her! Not many silence the great Bianca Del Rio!"

He rolls his eyes as the older doctor comes in. Abrianya rattles off everything to him finishing cleaning the wounds. The doctor takes over as he began to sew up some of the superficial wounds. The doctor then ordered a catscan to see if he needed surgery to fix his abdomen before walking out of the room.

As the orderlies came in picking up the man, Abrianya gave them a stern warning that they took to heart as they took him away.

She was bloody, tired, and worried. Taking off her gloves she threw them in the trash, before walking over to Danny sitting beside him. The steady beep of a monitor going off the was the only sound in the room, as the others made their way's out. She reaches over to put the monitor on standby as she takes a deep breath calming her own nerves.


	3. Noooooooo!

Abrianya took the Danny's hands in hers as she began to speak.

"The best case scenario is that it didn't go very deep. A couple stitches, and a bit of time to rest, you'll be out tonight. The worst case is Roy will need serious surgery and you will be stuck here for a few days. Is there anyone that I need to reach out to?"

Danny looked into the caring woman's eyes for some reason he felt a calm come over him as she spoke to him.

"We need to let RuPaul know and Michelle. Our friends will be worried sick..." 

He bit his lip worrying it as Aby reached over rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"Let's call them and let them know. I'll be here to help if you can't explain it to them." 

Danny dials Michelle Visage as her voice came over the line.

"Where are you two? Are you okay? We are worried sick!"

Abrianya notices Danny clam up so she begins to speak, continuing to rub his hand to keep him calm.

"Michelle this is Abrianya calling from Southwest General Hospital. We have Roy here right now. He was attacked lastnight and Danny is here beside me."

"Oh Danny... I'll tell Ru and the girls! Then I'll be there as quick as possible!"

She hangs up quickly as Danny cries in the chair. Then he gets up and began to pace the room running his fingers through his hair as her hand drops to her side.

"Roy wouldn't have been hurt if it weren't for me. He protected me from that homophobic guy. It was so scary.... He just came out of nowhere and attacked us...I... I can't live without him."

Abrianya stood up and walked over to him laying a calming hand on his back. Rubbing it softly speaking to the distraught man.

"Things happen for a reason and karma is a bitch. Roy will be fine. You have to believe he will be fine. I'm not leaving until I know so."

Abrianya yawns softly and Danny turns to look at her. The dark circles under her bloodshot eyes.... He could tell that this woman was dog tired, covered in Roy's blood, and now that everything had slowed down it was taking a toll on her.

"Why don't you go sit down for right now. Do you need anything?"

Danny sat down as Abrianya started to head to the door to head out. He had grabbed her hand frightened and shaking. She wanted to get out of her bloody clothes and take a shower so she was more awake. 

"NO! Don't leave me!"

Aby saw Danny curl up in the chair and went back to him, rubbing his back to calm him down. She sat back down in the chair she had just left. There were tears shining in her eyes but she fought them from falling. 

"I'm not leaving yet then... but I do need to go get a shower and changed at sometime today. I don't think it would be good for me to walk around in bloody scrubs all day."


	4. What the fuck?!??!

Abrianya was sitting in the now mostly silent room, still rubbing the back of the now sleeping Danny. It was like time was going by so achingly slowly to Abrianya... She knew that catscans took time, especially if the radiology department was busy. Just because the emergency room was quiet, doesn't always mean that all the other departments were the same. She had started to daydream when her pocket vibrated and then "Fireflies" by Owl City played. She quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and stepping out into the hallway. She was hoping the young man in the room would stay asleep long enough for this conversation. She hits the answer button and begins to speak.

"This is Abrianya..... Hello.... No.... Please I just need more time..."

What she hadn't known, is that Roy was sitting in the bed just down the hallway from where the young woman was standing. They had forgot something in the room where he had his catscan done, and the orderly had went to pick it up before bringing Roy back. He was watching this woman carefully something about her piqued his interest. Danny had seemed to be calmer with her around and she gave as good as he did. He saw her back tense up as he heard soft sniffling wondering what was happening with the call.

"I understand... I have 24 hours to pack up before you throw everything out. I'll have it out and cleaned up before then sir."

He seen her stiffen and her hand ball in a fist, before angrily slamming the button on her phone angrily wiping tears away. She looked at the door of the room taking a deep breath before walking back in the room. If he could go by the one sided conversation she was just told she was going to be evicted. Something the person on the other end of the line had said, pissed the woman off bad enough that she had to calm herself before walking in with Danny. Roy noticed that the orderly had made it back and pushed him back in the room. Abrianya's face looked up from the floor. Her eyes were red and puffy but she was trying to save face as she stood up to speak.

"Hey warrior princess... How's your pain? Do you need something to help it?"

Roy had noticed that she was just trying to keep her hands busy. She wouldn't look towards him. She began to hook the wires back up and the beeping sound of the monitor began again because she had turned it off of standby. 

"The orderly talked and they gave me a shot before the test. I'm okay for now."

What the two didn't know is the younger man had woke up when Abrianya's phone rang. He had been hearing every word of her conversation. He also noticed the red puffy eyes of the young paramedic-RN. Danny sat up and smirked.

"Hey your back!"

Abrianya looked up at Danny and smiled knowing that he would be better now that Roy was back. She stepped around the bed and smiled sitting down in the chair. She pulled out her phone in autopilot beginning to text in a rapid pace. Roy decides to speak to the woman.

"So... Abrianya right? You could use a shower and we aren't going anywhere. Why don't you go clean up." 

Abrianya looks up from her phone at her patient. She was startled a little by his voice. She had been sending a frantic text message to Mary asking her to crash on her couch. Also to use her storage locker to store her things until she found another place to live. 

"You sure?"

She slid her phone into her pocket and stood up cocking her head. She bit the skin on her lip scraping her teeth against it. Roy shook his head and pointed at the door.

"Go. That other nurse said she'd be back soon to go over the results. You look like hell you silly bitch."

Aby laughed and shook her head flipping him off as she walked over to the door. Pointing at him she rolled her eyes as he smirked evilly.

"Pot.... Kettle... Black motherfucker."

Roy chuckles softly and shakes his head as Danny laughed. She opened the door and walked out it before turning around going to say something as Roy pointed.

"Go Abrianya! Change out of those nasty ass clothes. I'm tired of smelling blood."

She began to walk out of the room completely shaking her head laughing. She headed down to the locker room to where she could change and shower in some peace. Roy and Danny look at the door as it closed. When they know the woman is out of earshot they begin to talk.

"Roy, she's being evicted. From the little bit I got to glance at her phone she was dealing with some homophobic fucktards in that reguard. I think that is some real fucking horseshit!"

Danny was standing up and being very animated as he spoke. Roy knew that he was getting even more agitated.

"I know Danny I overheard the conversation... I think that those two that have given her hell here are giving her more problems than what she is telling people.... That's just what I'm reading off of her.."

Danny stops in his tracks and looks at Roy as his jaw drops. He quickly recovers as he walks over to his chair taking a sip of orange juice then sitting his styrofoam back down on the counter again. He shook his head speaking what was on his mind.

"Fuck Roy! You are way too damned good at that... You notice...."

Roy interrupted Danny before he finished his sentence holding up a finger.

"How tired she is yes. Hush now! I hear footsteps..."

Mary had been overhearing the conversation within the room and smiled softly. So she wasn't the only one that could see it. Knowing the results on Roy's catscan hadn't made it back yet. She turned and walked to the locker room to speak to Abrianya. She opens the door and hears muffled crying with a shower running. So they had convinced her to come clean up. Mary walked closer making her presence known to the young woman.

"Aby... It's me. I need to talk with you."

Mary hears a sniffle and then murmured cursing before she hears the water stop. The door opened up as Abrianya stepped out of the shower in a towel heading to her locker to get dressed. Mary follows her sitting on the metal bench and speaking.

"I have no problems with you crashing at my place. That storage space is empty so you can fill it up if need be. You know that I did that for you anyways and I've told you so before. That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though..."

Abrianya's head perked up as the woman spoke. Mary.... Dammit.... her saving grace. She loved this woman like her mother... Hell, she was the closest thing to a mother she had. Ever since her parents tossed her out when she had opened up and told them of being bisexual. She had packed her and her daughter's things up in the beat up mountaineer and had ran away from them. They told her that she was dead to them. It tore the young woman up. As she pulled her clothing on she looked up and over to her.

"I have been listening and noticing, that the two that have been giving you trouble. They have been speaking of finding a way to make your life hell."

Abrianya sighed and shook her head... She didn't need this bullshit too. Then she screamed in anger and hit the locker cutting her hand in the process but not even noticing she was hurt. Mary quickly stands up and grabs her bleeding hand wrapping it in a towel.

"Fucks sakes Aby. Now we need to fix your hand!"

Mary growled dragging the woman out of the locker room, and into the room, throwing her into the chair beside Danny. She grabs a roll of gauze and wraps her hand, before taping it down to make sure it didn't have the chance of getting infected. The two men cock their heads before they speak looking at her, as she brought her hand back, trying to hide it.

"What the fuck happened to your hand?"

She looked over at them and rolled her eyes sliding back more in the chair she was in.

"The locker jumped out and bit me. Why the fuck do you fucking care?"

Then men look gobstopped as she glares at them, giving them a face that looks like she had stepped in some thing that stunk and she was smelling it. Roy looked her in the eye pointing at her trying to not yell at her.

"Bitch calm the attitude. I know you're fucking exhausted but I may need to slap a hoe before I leave here if you don't."

Aby rolled her eyes and leans back sliding in the chair.

"Roy, fuck off."

Danny laughs as the older woman walks out of the room angry. Abrianya put her head in her hands crying softly at how she had pissed her friend off. Danny noticed that she had changed into a black t-shirt that had a pink graphic design and along her hip the words "Get good" were printed in white. She had changed into a dark blue pair of jeans and some sandals. She looked like she was more comfortable but her face said otherwise. 

"We know about the phone call..."

Roy smirked as Abrianya started a long rant of cursing under her breath. Just as there was a knock on the door. Barry peeked his head in. 

"You have company. You feel like some?"

Roy sighed and Danny nodded as Abrianya stood up and headed to a corner of the room. As another knock is heard and someone steps in the door.


	5. Hey there....Dyke!

The woman that walked into the room took command taking the attention of the two men away from her. Michelle gives Danny a hug and sits down beginning to talk with them. Abrianya quietly slips out of the room and takes a breather as she notices the doctor walk to her.

"Hello sir. So what's the verdict?"

The elderly man looked at the young woman and smiled as he took her hand squeezing it gently.

"No serious damage. He got away very luckily. Missed all vital organs and arteries. Nicked one but will be an easy fix. I was about to go in and relay the good news. He should be out of here tonight."

Abrianya released a sigh of relief that she didn't realize she was holding. The doctor walks into the room to relay the news as Abrianya stays out in the hallway she hears two voices that she doesn't want to hear today. She saw Tom and Donny walking towards her. Tensing up the line of the man she had just helped flowing out of her mouth.

"Not today Satan.... not today."

The two older men flanked the woman and began to laugh at her as she closed her eyes trying to block them out.

"Look at the dyke. Heard that your homeless now dyke! Serves you right you abomination. Go back to where you came from. Oh wait you can't because even they won't take you."

The words tore at Abrianya's heart, she wanted to cry but she also didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. What she didn't know that she had a set of wise eyes that were watching over all this. The statuesque man watched this woman's interactions as she handled it with a grace that rivaled no other. The more they kept going the more he could see it was getting to her. He wondered if this was the woman that Michelle had told him had helped save Roy. RuPaul stepped up to the young woman as the other two walked off she had kept her eyes closed. He reached out and touched her shoulder which startled her.

"Excuse me miss, could you direct me to Roy Haylock's room."

"Oh my god as I live and breathe.... Am I dreaming? RuPaul?"

Ru smiles and chuckles softly nodding. He look down at the woman softly making sure the two tormentors were out of listening range.

"I didn't mean to pry but I overheard what they said to you. That was completely uncalled for and I am sorry I didn't step up before. But you handled that with poise and grace."

"Thank you you don't know how much that helps.... I...I...."

Abrianya broke down right there as Ru rubs her back in understanding and comradery. He let her cry letting everything out.

"I.... I can't handle this today... After working 24 hours straight then having to race and save the life of one of my idols, losing my house... I... I..."

"So you are the one that saved Bianca. I have to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love all of my girls and to hear that one of them were hurt scared the shit out of me. I'm glad that you were in the right place at the right time to help them. I owe you one girl."

"You owe me nothing. It's my passion to help those who need it. I have a vow to save lives I will honor that with every fiber of my being. I looked down and saw Bianca and in the moment I had to go to work. I don't give a flying fu..... excuse my language...I don't give a flying rats ass if your gay, straight, or a fucking zebra... We all are the same on the inside. We have thoughts and feelings and who am I to fucking judge anyone."

"Well said young lady. Well said. Why don't you go wash your face and I'll head into his room which one was it again?"

Abrianya pointed to the door and smiled. Talking with RuPaul felt good like someone else understood her. She bounced a bit to the bathroom a renewed sense of self as she washed away the tears. Ru had helped her just by listening and providing support. Grabbing a paper towel she dried her face throwing it into the waste bin. She took a deep breath and stood straighter as she walked back into the room pausing at the door hearing the sound of laughter and bantering. She didn't know what this was but she had a feeling of belonging somewhere.

"Where the hell did Abrianya go?"

RuPaul smiled at the door catching her eye something that all in the room noticed. Abrianya smiled softly and walked away to grab something to drink. Ru turned his head and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I think she needed a moment. I saw an altercation in the hall with some of her co workers and it was pretty bad."

All ears were on RuPaul as he told them of what had happened in the hospital hallway while the woman was out of the room. He got a gleam in his eye and looked at Roy.

"What the hell are you thinking Ru? You're killing me right now."

"Oh nothing just thinking...."

"Oh fuck...."

Everyone laughs and Roy facepalms knowing RuPaul was plotting something.


	6. Oh? Hello There..

Abrianya didn't really feel like being around a lot of people right this moment so she headed to the employee lounge to pick up her go-go juice. As she walks to the refrigerator and opens the door she yawns as she grabs the bright orange can opening it and began drinking it down closing her eyes. Now that things had really slowed down she was so incredibly tired. Dragging her feet she falls onto the sofa immediately falling to sleep her can of monster spilling on the floor. She snored softly as a television played in the background. Mary had followed her into the lounge because she was so out of it she was not noticed. The older woman made Abrianya comfortable and covered her up cleaning up the mess on the floor. Mary shakes her head not knowing how Abrianya could stand the energy drinks she consistently drank to keep herself going. Shutting the light off she stepped out of the room shutting the door quietly before heading to her patient's room to let him know that he would be soon heading into the operating room to help close up his wounds. Mary knocked on the door hearing some laughter coming from the room as she stepped in.

"Hello sweetheart. Soon you will be handing to the operating room to close up some of those wounds. But I am going to tell you that you're going to need to be off for at least two weeks as you heal. I have watched what you do with Abrianya but you could use the time so you aren't so tired and you don't pop stitches. If you're healed after that then you can do your thing."

She looks over at RuPaul as he grins wide and begins to speak.

"Well there you go huntie. I've been trying to get a way of you to finally take a damned break. You work your ass off and you deserve it."

Roy rolled his eyes as Danny look at him.

"You know that he's right. This could be a chance for you to recharge and recoup."

Danny looks around the room confused and Roy cocks his head.

"Whatcha looking for Dan?"

"Where'd Abrianya go? I thought it was way too quiet without the witty banter of you two."

Danny looks over at Mary who is giggling softly as she changes out the iv and replace the blood soaked bandages before speaking.

"She's alright baby. She is asleep in the employee lounge. She crashed even before she slammed down her signature monster ultra sunshine drink. I'm just going to check on her every so often and let her rest. That girl drives herself so hard. Sounds like someone else here."

Danny, RuPaul, and Michelle chuckle as Roy rolls his eyes. There is a knock on the door as the orderly came in to take Roy to surgery. Danny gave him a hug trying to be mindful of his wounds. Michelle and RuPaul looks down in almost a motherly style. They both give him a kiss on his head as he is wheeled away.

"Mary?"

"Yes baby?"

"Roy and all of us know of Abrianya's predicament ,and we have some spare time before Roy is back... Do you think that we could pack her things up for her?"

"You know what I think that would be a wonderful idea. I have an hour lunch lets go take some time to do that."

"We'll let you two go do that. Would you please keep up up to date on how Roy is doing?"

Michelle hands Mary her card as the older woman smiled, and shook RuPaul and Michelle's hands, before they head out the door worried about their friend. Mary put her hand on Danny's shoulder as he watches the two leave almost crying.

"Hey baby. Lets go do this."

Danny smiles and follows Mary as she goes to grab her purse noticing Abrianya snoring softly on the couch. What would he have done without her? She could have just ignored and drove home giving Roy and him no mind. But this woman saved Roy's life with no other thought but to save another life and bring some good into this cruel world. He felt Mary's hand on his shoulder as she smiled softly.

"That woman is completely selfless. She would gladly give her own life to save another. She is one of a kind."

Danny smiled as he followed Mary out to her car and drove the short drive to Abrianya's now former apartment, a woman comes to the door smiling.

"Mary! How are you?"

"I'm good Dakota. Oh I'm sorry. Dakota this is Danny. Danny this is Abrianya's sister Dakota."

"Well I'm her unbiological sister.... because.... well....."

Danny looked over at the perplexed woman. Mary took the chance and lead Danny into Abrianya's living room. Most of her things hadn't even came out of the moving boxes. Danny notice that most of what was out was the essentials and a few toys and coloring books.

"What am I missing?"

Dakota shuffles her feet before taking a deep breath.

"Abrianya is bisexual and most of her family disowned her and little Kristian... They even tried to say she was an unfit mother and get her baby taken away from her. That's when I called her to come out here with me. She wouldn't accept my offer to live with me so she's been dealing with evictions and such for a couple years. She's so stubborn to prove to people that she can do it that it eats at her when she's struggling..."

At that moment Kristian came into the room rubbing her eyes looking like she had just woke up.

"Auntie D, I'm hungry and we're out of cereal..."

"We'll go get some food soon. Why don't you go get ready and tidy your room into the box."

The little girl whimpered as tears fall.

"I don't wanna move again! It's not fair! Auntie Mary!"

She runs into Mary's arms and cries her little eyes out. Quickly falling back to sleep in Mary's arms. The older woman just held her close as she spoke to the two in the room.

"Dakota... Can you help Danny pack Aby's things up and put them in my SUV. She's at the hospital sleeping right now and i only have an hour to spare."

Dakota grabs Danny's hand, who was just watching the child in Mary's arms, having flashbacks to his own mother.

"I recognize you now. You're on that one show that Aby loves. I swear that girl is obsessed but I know that you and... what was her name again.... she was on with you.... she was snarky and... fuck what's the name..."

"Bianca Del Rio??"

"YES! That's it! She loves her so much. She has always wanted to show her gratitude to the two of you. You helped pull her through some really rough shit, that no one person should have to go through."

Danny whispers softly.

"She got her chance."

Dakota smiled softly knowing that Aby had called her once things had settled down. She told her she was hung up because there was a life to save. She also knew of the homophobic coworkers. What Aby failed to mention she knew her patient. No wonder she was so upset more than usual when they had spoke. Danny and Dakota pack everything up into the suv. Then they clean the apartment from top to bottom in just enough time for Mary to get back to work.

"You two done a wonderful job. Lets go get this one something to eat and then we can head back to the hospital. D, you sure you have Kristian? I can bring her with me I'm sure everyone would love to spend time with her."

"You know... I could use a couple hours to freshen up. Do you mind taking her for a couple hours and then I'll come and get her later?"

Mary smiled as Dakota leaned down to kiss the forehead of the groggy child.

"Baby, Aunt Mary's going to take you to go see mommy and her friends there and Auntie D will come and pick you up later okay? You be on your best behavior and I'll let you have ice cream tonight and we can watch a movie."

The little girl bounced excitedly as Danny watched, he had seen some of the drawings that the little girl had done of her and Bianca. There were a couple where they were out of drag. As the little girl woke up she realized who was in the room with her, and squealed loudly squirming off of Mary's lap.

"OMG! You're Adore Delano! Mommy showed me you and you're my favorite! I love pizza! PARTY!!!!!"

Danny chuckled as he took the hand of his new friend in his.

"Why yes I am! You wanna go get some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"

The girl bounced excitedly as they all headed out of the apartment dropping the keys off to the landlord. Mary paid any fees Abrianya owed to the man before heading out watching Danny and Kristian dance beside her car happily. This was the first time she had seen Danny look this happy since she met the young drag queen. They were excitedly talking as Mary had them get into her car to head to Denny's to get them all breakfast. Mary ordered it with her app also taking time to order Abrianya's favorite breakfast french toast sandwich, lots of cheesy hash browns, fruit and a humongous orange juice to drink. As Mary pulled up to the Denny's she went to go for her purse as she was stopped with Danny's hand.

"Here its on me."

Mary tried to argue but Danny wouldn't have it. The older woman shook her head walking in the door and walking back out with bags of food. She had to make another trip in for all the drinks. She hands the food to Danny to hold as she drove back to the hospital. The voices in the background singing were making Mary smile knowing that Abrianya had now met two men that would change her life..


	7. Wake Me Up.... I Need to Breakthrough...

While the others were out Abrianya slept. It wasn't a peaceful slumber it was a nightmare filled shop of horrors going on within in the young woman's mind. So many people that she loved, respected, and admired lie at her feet. She couldn't do anything to stop it. She looks down at her own blood covered hands wondering how many more were going to be hurt by her. How many more had to die by her hands. The casualties of her job flying through her mind at a million miles and hour. She tosses and turns on the couch before she does something that no one knew she did... sleepwalk. In times of absolute emotion, Abrianya has found herself sleepwalking waking up in a room she didn't remember going into... Luckily she hadn't done that while she was at the hospital, until now.

The young woman stood up the blanket falling to the floor as she walked out the door and back to the room that they had come to with Roy. Luckily, Roy's surgery had gone quicker than expected and he was back in the room resting. As he heard the door open he had this feeling something wasn't right. He saw Abrianya tears falling down her face as she walks by him as if in a trance. She begins to pick up the bloody gauze off the floor she was saying something, but Roy couldn't understand the young woman. When the blood soaked cloth was picked up off the floor, he seen her sit in the floor just a few inches away from his bed and just let out a scream before crying hysterically. Roy was genuinely frightened for the woman who had save his life just a few short hours before. He wondered if she was sleepwalking and living through a nightmare. He looked around noticing that no one had come into the room as he sat up carefully. He let out a muffled curse as he straightened up walking over to the young woman and sitting on the floor. He lifted her chin noticing her eyes were unfocused. He knew this young woman was sleepwalking now. He had seen many of his fellow "sisters" go through something like this in times of extreme stress. He knew some of what this woman was going through so he understood why she was sleepwalking but he didn't know what to do to shake her out of it... First he tried shaking her awake, then he tried yelling at her, nothing seemed to work on her until he hung his head and thought of something. He didn't want to do it and he was also afraid she may just knock him out if he wasn't careful but he couldn't watch her torment herself anymore. He cocked his hand and slapped her face and she gasped and those eyes came into focus as she brought her hand up to the cheek that Roy had slapped. Her eyes burned like fire but they are focused as she looked at him and began to speak.

"What and the good god fuck was that for you fucking raging cunt!?!?! I go and save your life and you repay me my fucking slapping the taste out of my mouth??? Rude!"

Roy sighed and took ahold of her hand, normally Roy was not a touchy feely person but he felt like this woman was different. Not a romantic kind of different but almost a motherly of different. He spoke softly as the tears fell down Abrianya's cheek.

"Look..... I didn't want to do that. I'm not that much of a hateful cunt no matter what anyone says. You were sleepwalking Abrianya... I did what I had to to wake you. Now, you have all reason to be totally fucking pissed off at me but I would like to get off the floor please. I need a bit of help getting up."

Abrianya fought her tears helping Roy up. He was more petite than what he looked in pictures, but he was also in stilettos and dolled up as Bianca. It was kind of nice to see Roy himself. As he tenderly hobbled back to the bed Abrianya felt guilty. He had taken the chance of hurting himself worse to help a sad, worthless, and pathetic case like her. As she helped Roy settle into bed she began to busy herself not wanting the man to see her this vulnerable. 

"Do you need any pain medication... You stubborn man! You could have hurt yourself... Fucks sakes!"

Roy grabbed Abrianya's arm as she was fluttering around to settle her before pulling her closer to him.

"Abrianya, I'm not going to force you to talk but.... you need to let some things go... Talk to me even if it is just random shit. Come here love."

He saw his hand print on her face along with the tear trails over it and came closer before kissing her cheek almost like her mother used to do.... no she couldn't think about this right now... Nooo... Nooooo

"Abrianya?"

She looked into Roy's dark brown eyes and didn't even realize what she had said. Before she knew it tears fell more.

"I can't do it Roy... I can't stay strong anymore... I can't smile and wave and act like my life is sunshine and roses. I feel like I'm breaking Roy... Ever since I came out as a bisexual my life went to hell.... But I had to stay strong for my daughter.... The daughter that I feel I don't even raise right because I feel like i'm never there... I...I feel....."

"Shhhhhh.... sit down baby. This is progress. I'm here to listen to you okay? no judgement...."

"How do you stay so strong Roy? How do you go through everyday with the haters and bullshit?"

"Hey haters are just jealous of what you have. Don't let their bullshit color you to feel as if you're not a strong, beautiful, independent woman who has a pretty damned good head on her shoulders. I mean you like me for christ's sakes and no one likes me."

Roy and Abrianya chuckle as Aby sits beside the older drag queen staring down at her hands as she picks her nails. She noticed a hand come into her view and squeeze her own gently to provide comfort and support to the paramedic.

"Abrianya. You have a good head on your shoulders. I only know you for a little while and I want to get to know you more. You seem to have drive, determination, and fire. Fuck you give just as good as I do. That's saying something. Don't let anyone put your fire out baby. You burn those motherfuckers to the ground as you show them what it's like to be fucking fierce!"

Roy smirks and snaps his fingers as Abrianya laughs. Roy gets a bigger smile on his face knowing he made her forget for just a bit and enjoy herself. He kept joking with her and she began to give as good as Roy or Bianca does. Abrianya gets an idea and sheepishly looks to Roy her cheeks red from blushing so hard.

"Roy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Roy would you do my makeup and hair? I just am tired of feeling meh.... I want to.."

"I don't have my...."

"I have my makeup if you want to... I mean I'm not going to make you if you don't want to...."

"Shut up and go get the shit. You and I could do this while we kill time til the others come."

Abrianya bounced up quickly and runs to her locker grabbing everything that Roy would need to make her up. She couldn't believe it it seemed so surreal that the Roy Fucking Haylock aka Bianca Del Rio was going to do her makeup and hair and as she daydreamed Roy's phone vibrated and he picked it up looking at the screen seeing there was a text from RuPaul on there.

RuPaul:: Roy, why don't you let her stay with you for a bit. I would feel safer if I knew that she was there in case something happens.

Roy looks at this phone responding.

Roy:: What the hell Ru! By the way I'm fine I'm out of surgery and your meddling again. Besides Danny and I are staying at a hotel what the hell am I supposed to do?

RuPaul:: Not anymore. You deserve a vacation and I'm telling everyone that you're off limits for at least a month. For fucks sakes Roy.

Roy:: You shady bitch... you set this up without me... Well I guess I could use another set of hands around and a person to fight with.

RuPaul:: That's the spirit...

Roy:: I am worried about the girl anyways... I think she's not telling everyone everything that has happened to her. I caught her sleepwalking today... Poor girl...

RuPaul:: Careful there your warm and caring is showing again couldn't let that scar your precious reputation!

Roy:: You shady bitch! I'm not on drag race anymore can't use it against me nah nah nah :P

RuPaul:: But seriously. I'm considering hiring her on drag race just in case we need medical help. I mean if she wants to...

Roy:: It would get her away from some of this hell... but I think that she would want to work a bit here at the hospital too... 

RuPaul:: She reminds me of a season 6 girl I know...

Roy:: Bite me, Ru! Okay I'll talk later. I told her that I'd do her hair and makeup and the others should be back soon. 

RuPaul:: Later squirrel friend.

Roy rolled his eyes as Abrianya came back into the room sitting her bag of makeup on the bed, along with her brush and ponytail holders. She sits on the bed carefully as Roy digs thru her bag. 

"Girl! You need some better makeup. Well go shopping one of these times and I'll get you a good moisturizer and that."

Abrianya blushed as Roy done her makeup and set it with the setting spray before having Abrianya lower the bed so she could sit on the floor as he begins to brush her hair out talking about her daughter. Roy smiles happily as he begins to divide the woman's hair into sections and french braiding each side. They heard a knock on the door as Danny and Kristian came in with food for Abrianya.

"Babygirl! Come here my lovely!"

Kristian runs into her mother's arms as Danny squeezes Roy's hand smiling softly sitting Abrianya's breakfast along with Roy's on the counter watching the two girls interact.

"Were you good for your Auntie Dakota?"

"Yes momma! I was really good but I missed you... Is that Bianca?"

The young girl that was the spitting image of her mother cocked her head looking at Roy with a questioning look. Roy chuckled as Abrianya spoke.

"Yes dear girl. That Is Bianca as a man. Meet Roy baby. Roy this is my daughter Kristian."

Roy smiled as the little girl cocked her head and smiled giving him a hug as he gasped a bit the little girl began to tear up.

"I hurt him... Mommy I hurt him... I'm sorry Mr. Roy are you okay?'

Roy smiled and wiped the little girls tears away before tapping the bed beside him.

"Hop up here sweet girl. I'm just a little sore. You didn't hurt me I promise."

"You sure Mr. Roy?"

Roy nodded as Danny watched happily. Roy was great with kids. He always talked about Lola and Roy gave off a almost motherly vibe to those he chose to get close to and while Kristian was playing 20 questions with Roy, he grabbed Abrianya's food handing it to her along with her glass of juice. She began to eat it as he noticed that her makeup was done looking at Roy who caught his eye and winked. Danny smirked and gave him a thumbs up as he walked over to the chair and watched what was happening in the room. That was before Roy dropped an unexpected question to Kristian.

"Hey Kristian... Would you like to come visit sometime and help me with my dogs? I could use a big helper like you to help me while I heal up from what the bad man done."

"REALLY! MOMMY CAN WE PLEEEEEEEASSSEEEE??"

Abrianya looked up from her empty to go container as Kristian and Roy asked her together. She rolled her eyes as she gave Roy a glare.

"I guess babygirl as long as Mr. Roy is okay with it...."

"Look Abrianya..."

He grasps her hand and rubs it softly.

"You're not a charity case.. I could use the help especially while I heal and Ru thought this would be the best way to make sure my stubborn ass doesn't hurt myself... Come on... Please?"

Abrianya's face softens as she sighs letting out the breath she was holding.

"Okay Roy you win. I hope your ready for this hurricane?"

"Bite me bitch!"

"Nah you may like it."

Danny laughs as everyone begins to talk like they had bee friends for years not noticing that Mary was recording them to send to RuPaul. They had been working to create the best situation for everyone. This was the best thing for everyone in the room...


	8. A New Start

While Roy and Abrianya had both ate their breakfast, Danny played on the floor coloring with Kristian. Abrianya had grabbed on of the chairs moving it closer to Roy's bed it was amazing that in a few short hours she had gone from one extreme to another. Roy looked over at her after he finished his food watching her a little.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Abrianya looked over at the man and grinned wide as she pulled her legs up into the chair and began to speak.

"I would have never imagined that everything that went on today would have ever happened to a girl like me.... I mean shit I met the two of you for christ's sake. May have not been in the best circumstance, but I wouldn't have changed it."

"Why you so excited to meet some old bitter cunt like me for. I'm not someone special. I didn't cure cancer. I just went onto a show worked my ass off and won. Now I keep working my ass off to show my haters that I'm better than what they are."

Abrianya looks up at Roy before looking down at Danny. She squirms before speaking up.

"Hey babygirl? Can you go find Barry and ask him how long before we can go home? I'm sure he would love to see you."

"Abr---"

Abrianya cuts Roy and Danny off a stern look on her face as her daughter makes it out of the door she takes a deep breath in and out.

"I sent her out of the room because she doesn't need to hear about this... I will tell her when she's old enough but I think this will explain your question Roy."

The young woman fidgets in her seat but tells the to men of her story of coming out to her parent's and them disowning her causing her to run to here with her "sister" Dakota and make a better life for herself and her young child. She also shared about Kristian's abusive father who left her on her own at five months pregnant. By the time she was done there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Her own makeup was a mess having ran when she cried. Both Roy and Danny held her hand squeezing it gently as they let the woman talk. She explained to them how she had accidentally run into watching drag race and watching every episode of their season feeling like she could be stronger if she were more like Bianca or more carefree if she were more like Adore. She told them that she would go to YouTube and look up their videos when she was having terrible days to where she just wanted to curl up and hide away from the world. Abrianya couldn't believe that she was telling Roy and Danny this but she felt safe with them, but she wouldn't look them in the eye... She couldn't look them in the eye. She worried her lip tasting the lipstick that Roy had expertly put on her. She must look a mess and after the time Roy had spent on it she felt bad the more she thought the sadder she became and the two drag queens noticed the shift. Roy shook his head as he spoke.

"Get out of your own damned head Abrianya... I understand that took balls to tell us but don't doubt yourself and put yourself down. I fucking have done the same thing and it will kill you in the end. Look at me..."

Abrianya looks away and wont look at the two men she looks a mess.... she is a mess. They don't need this charity case to deal with... They have their own busy lives to deal with. Roy shook his head bringing Abrianya's face to his but he notices that she won't look him in the eye so he does the only thing he could think of to get the paramedic's attention.

"Up here! I'm up here.... there we go bring that one wonky eye back here there we go... "

Abrianya smirked and flipped Roy off as she heard a knock on the door. 

"Danny why don't you go help her wash up a little. I'm sure this is just a nurse telling me when we can head out or something."

Danny followed Abrianya into the bathroom as Barry comes in with Kristian who is bouncing along beside of him before she lets go of his hand and runs to Roy grabbing his hand still bouncing. 

"Mr. Roy! Mr. Roy! You get to go home soon!"

Roy's face lit up at the little girl he couldn't help it she was just too sweet. She was also a spitting image of her mother. Barry began to speak telling Roy of his care plan and was very happy when he heard that Abrianya would be looking over him. Roy smiled as he heard Danny and Abrianya arguing about her makeup.

"No Danny! I want it just like Roy had it!"

"But Abri! You would look totally cute like this!"

"But....but.... What if I liked how Roy did it?"

"Stubborn ass. Fine I'll do the Roy special."

Roy and Barry were chuckling listening to the two argue over Abrianya's makeup. Barry knew that Abrianya didn't wear makeup often but she had always looked beautiful without it too. He saw the braided hair and smiled at Roy.

"She loves to have her hair braided up like that, she's been wanting to do that for awhile but she couldn't do it herself and no one else here knew how."

Roy smirked putting that back into his memory bank. There were many times that he would have to braid hair back to put wigs onto people. He remembered how frustrated he got learning it but when he got it it was like riding a bike. What he didn't notice is Barry started taking out the IV he had and had went over to the computer typing on it. Fifteen minutes later the surgeon and doctor had been in. Thirty minutes later and they were getting ready to go home. Roy stubbornly tried to get up on his own but Abrianya ran out after Danny fixed her makeup and caught Roy before he fell.

"Look stubborn ass. Let me help you for a few days at least. You're gonna be really fucking sore and if you push yourself too much you could hurt yourself more."

Kristian giggled as Roy rolled his eyes when he had seen that the young girl was waiting beside a wheelchair. 

"I'm fine I can walk thank you."

"And I'm the Queen of England. Sit yo ass down in the chair before I sit yo ass in it!"

Roy looked up at Danny to help and he held his hands up walking behind Abrianya. Roy shook his head and got into the wheelchair before they walked out of the hospital room. He was holding a bag of his personal belongings as Abrianya pushed him down the hall.

"Wait how are we gonna get back to our room we took and Uber here.."

Abrianya shook her head as she continued to walk.

"I have a vehicle and can take you two if you give me the address. I'm sure you two want to get your things and maybe rest a little. I need to drop Kristian off at Dakota's first though. I'm going to call her before we head out give me just a second."

Abrianya walks over to the side of the room and calls Dakota talking to her before Danny talks in hushed tones.

"Roy, her "sister" Dakota is actually her closest friend. She's the only thing she has besides her little girl after her family practically cast her away."

"Well that's not true now is it? She has us now too. I know it will be kind of hectic when we go back on tour and that, but I think that all of us could benefit from working together. I mean someone needs to be home with my babies when I'm on the road. I can't always rely on other people to watch them."

"Truth Roy. Maybe we can help her too... I have a feeling that she doesn't talk to a lot of people and tell them what she's went through. I know Dakota only knows bits and pieces along with Barry and Mary... Maybe we can help her that way. Besides I know one bitter old queen that can get people to talk."

"Shut up you slut. I'm not that old shit.."

"But you love me...."

"Party! Pizza! I'm a chola from Azuza!"

Abrianya came back to the two drag queens play arguing as Kristian is on the ground laughing her butt off. Abrianya chuckles catching their attention.

"Let's get this party started!"

Everyone laughed as they made their way to Abrianya's mountaineer getting in. Roy was in the front seat as Danny and Kristian were in the back. As the two in the back occupy themselves Abrianya and Roy talk in the front seat. After a half hour Abrianya got Roy's attention to look at Danny and Kristian sleeping in the back seat. Roy smiles and chuckles as they continue on their trip having the conversation to entertain them on their way.


	9. Hotel Musings

Abrianya pulled into Dakota's driveway and put her mountaineer into park as she saw her very good friend head out to the car. As Abrianya steps outside and shuts the door quietly she hugs her friend as Roy watches the two talk. Abrianya points at Roy and waves and he waves back before they walk to the back door opening it. Abrianya carefully lifts Kristian out of the backseat trying not to wake up the sleeping Danny before handing her off to Dakota. Roy hears the two talking.

"You be careful hon. You've not had much sleep and I know you."

"Bitch!! I've been up for forty-eight hours straight and drove a motha fuckin ambulance. I'm fine I had a couple hours sleep and we're not far away. I promise mommy I'll make sure to call you when we get there."

"Slut! You should shut the fuck up. Excuse me for caring about you. You should lay off the binge watching Bianca!"

Abrianya turns red as Dakota laughs before she nodded and headed back inside with the sleeping child. Abrianya looks at the door and facepalms knowing Roy heard every word of that as she shuts the door shaking her head as she comes around in the front seat. Roy smirks.

"Binge watching Bianca huh?"

"Shut up..."

"Oooooo girl! You are red! Are you blushing girl?"

Abrianya didn't answer but Roy could see she was grinding her teeth looking forward to keep from saying anything. He leads Abrianya to their hotel before she pulls in and shuts the car off looking over at Roy.

"You think Danny would wake up if I carried him inside? He just looks too cute to wake up."

"He may but you could always try. You think you can carry him the whole way?"

Abrianya smirks and easily lifts the sleeping man in her arms as she shuts the door with her foot. Roy chuckles as Danny decides to change positions making Abrianya stop for a minute as she felt Danny wrap his legs around her along with his arms laying his sleepy head on her shoulder much like a little kid. Aby grins as she continues to walk with Danny holding him much like she would her own child. She caught up to Roy who cocks an eyebrow but holds the door open for her to come through. They head up to the desk before Roy remembers he no longer has the room key but Danny had one with him. Roy notices that Danny had put their key in his back pocket so he grabs it and leads the way up to their room opening the door for Aby again. Aby walks in and gently lays Danny down on the bed before sighing and leaning against the wall. Sliding down it to sitting on the carpeted floor. She puts her head in her hands before Roy sits down gently in a chair next to Aby. 

"Hey. You didn't have to do that. You're exhausted. Why don't you take a short nap? I'll be fine."

"Fuck you! Sleeps for the weak!"

Roy laughs and hits Abrianya with a pillow. She grabs a pillow and hits him on the head before laying back on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"So you want to talk about your binge viewing?"

"Fuck no! You asshole! Shut up about that!"

"Awe come on!"

"Bite me motha fucker! I'm not in the mood!"

Abrianya sighs as Roy looks down looking at her clothes. She knew some kind of smartassed comment was rolling in his mind.

"Get Good huh? Get good at what giving head? Eating pussy? What you getting good at?"

"It's merch from one of my favorite gaming channel on YouTube called Get Good Gaming. The GG on the front is their logo. Although, I've been told I'm good at both giving head and eating pussy so just sayin'..."

"I bet you are you slut!"

"Only on days that end in y..."

Abrianya yawns her eyes slightly closed as Roy laughs. He knew that this was going to be interesting for sure. 

"So what's your name again... oh that's right Slut! What interests you? You mentioned this get good gaming channel on YouTube. But I think since you aren't sleeping I should get to know you a little better."

"Well if you can tell I'm a fan of insult comics. I like a variety of shit but you can look at my YouTube page to kinda see what I like."

Aby pulls her phone out before tapping on YouTube and handing it over to Roy who takes a look watching a couple of videos before he starts laughing his ass off. 

"Jesus Christ woman! Look at all these videos of me! Shit! You should start a fan club. Oh wait wrong idea that's how Selena died. Biddy biddy... bang bang!"

"Fucker! You ain't right at all!"

"Wow and I thought my accent was heavy at times. What's that? Lemme guess midwest... around Chicago maybe."

"I'm from Indiana you twat! The city that's known for trains and meth.... Also was raised by a woman who was raised by a country hillbilly from the sticks."

"Ah that explains it..."

"You're a cunt!"

Both Aby and Roy start laughing as they talk more getting to know each other. Then Roy noticed that Aby was very quiet he looks over and sees shes curling up into the pillow snoring softly. He noticed then she seemed to be sleeping peacefully so he stands up grabbing a blanket to cover Aby up in. He grabs the tv remote as flipping through channels as the other two sleep.


	10. Dear Diary,

The more that Roy flipped through the channels the more he became bored. There was nothing on but infomercials and shit like that the man stretches his legs out slightly hearing his knees pop. He chuckles rolling his feet in a circle after having his feet in his stiletto heels it felt nice to be able to just relax his achy feet. He felt Aby's hand hit the chair pretty hard noticing that she was thrashing around pretty hard mumbling incoherently. He noticed that her bandaged hand was starting to bleed out down her forearm. He stands up out of the chair and kneels down beside Aby hearing what she is saying.

"No! Let me go! Stop! You're hurting me!"

Roy looked down tearing up at the young woman who was reliving a really traumatic experience she is on her back her shoulders thrashing as her head as tears fall down her face. Roy kneels at her shoulders even though it is aggravating to his abdomen that had just been operated on. He reaches over wiping the tear from her cheek while his fell. He noticed that she began to become more submissive as time went on before he heard a whimper.

"Oh Aby, you poor girl..."

She wakes slightly looking at Roy the light of the television screen lighting up his face as she wakes up more she notices the tears. Reaching up to Roy, she whimpers softly not wanting to let him know how much her nightmare scared the shit out of her. She wipes the tears away from his face and trying to lighten the mood she bites her lip before speaking.

"Holy fuck! The bitch does cry!"

"Slut! I can do soft.... sometimes.... what was that all about..."

Aby sits up going to wipe her eyes before noticing that her hand was bleeding through the gauze. Whimpering she looks up at Roy not meeting his eyes before looking down.

"I need to get something out of my car to explain... I also need to re-wrap my hand as well. Do you mind coming with me? You don't have to if you don't feel like it... I don't need a..."

Roy puts up a hand stopping Aby in her tracks. He stands up slowly grimacing a bit in pain as she stands up. Aby turns around and stands up next to Roy noticing the height difference smirking softly. He hands her the room key and puts his hand on her back. 

"Look I don't feel like going with you but get what you need and bring it back here. I'll be here okay."

She stays silent and nods biting her lip a tear falling down as she looked at the older man. She saw the sympathy in his eyes and she needed to get away for a minute. Roy sighs as he hears the door close. Noticing that she couldn't look him in the eye along with some of the other things he picked up on with her behavior part of him wondered if she had suffered more abuse. The nightmare scared him because he had never seen the strong confident woman reduced to a crying shell. He sat back in the chair as he heard her mumbled curses before the door unlocked and Aby walked back in with her trauma bag over one shoulder, journal in the other hand. Aby handed Roy the well worn journal before walking over to the bathroom and began to change the bandages on her hand. Roy opened the journal seeing pictures glued to the inside cover not believing his eyes. Aby was covered in cuts and bruises, clothes ripped, as he looked to the next page he read her account of what happened. The more he read the more the tears flowed. No wonder she blocked herself like she did. The motherly instinct to protect her was really peaking. She had been raped that day.... As Roy flipped to the next page he read about how she had been molested as a younger girl. What the fuck. 

"Shit...."

Roy shook his head as he heard the water run and muffled curses as Roy looks over seeing that she was washing off her bloody hand. He shook his head before reading more into the journal as Abrianya finished wrapping her hand. Roy noticed where she started watching drag race because she would just rattle on about what happened during the episode. He chuckled as he noticed when she had become a fan of his. Even reading him! He noticed that she had put pictures of her and Adore on the following pages. Aby heard Roy chuckle softly as he read she whispered as she realized where he had got to. 

"Fuck me sideways. The bitch got to the embarrassing part."

Aby quickly threw the trash away not even caring that her bag was trashed. She ran into the room and grabbed the journal quickly hiding it behind her back. 

"Enough of that shit! I don't need you to have more cannon fodder to get at me with dammit Roy! Fucking hell!"

Roy noticed she ran to go hide the journal in her bag coming back throwing her hands up in the air as she got animated.

"What the fuck slut? Scared that you embarrassed yourself there hotshot? 'Oh yes Queen Bianca can read me anytime..'"

Roy giggled a little knowing that her face was turning beet red as he went on. Aby kept pacing back and forth talking to herself it stopped Roy in his tracks. He stood up as she was berating herself for opening up to him. 

"Abrianya! Shut the fuck up girl! You stop that fucking shit right now. I will not tolerate you doing that to yourself." 

Aby stopped shocked at Roy's words Danny stirring a bit as his voice got louder. He took a step to her as she stepped back. As he stepped forward she would step back. Finally, she had backed herself into the wall as Roy continues. Danny wakes up seeing Abrianya crouched down trying to cover her head as Roy yelled. He stood up and put his hand on Roy's shoulder, he knew that when Roy really cared about something he often let his emotion take over. 

"Roy..... take a minute.... look..."

Roy stopped seeing Danny's face he was signaling down to the distraught girl. 

"What the fuck happened Roy?"

"Aby let me read a bit of her journal."

"Then why the hell are you fucking yelling at the girl..."

"I....I wasn't...."

"You were. Look at her why would she be like that."

Roy sighs and takes a deep breath as Danny wraps his arms around the girl speaking a quiet tone. He noticed that Aby leaned into Danny before standing up walking into the bathroom giving Danny her journal with shaky hands. He sat on the floor reading the journal, as Aby began to walk away from Danny and Roy. The older man catches her arm and sighs softly. 

"Come sit with me. We need to talk."

He notices that she's shaking and he takes her unhurt hand into his as he begins to talk.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just couldn't see you treat yourself like that. It was the wrong choice. I was just trying to tease you a little. But I can understand trying to keep you're strong tough bitch up... but I know it will take a lot out of you."

"I can see that now. Must be hard to be the bitch all the time."

Roy and Aby begin to chuckle as Roy grabs the blanket burying Aby in the blanket as she struggled to get out of it. Roy laughs his trademark laugh as he climbs on top of Aby sitting on her as she squirmed to get free as Danny finishes walking over rolling his eyes at Roy.

"Roy! Get off the girl!"

All of the sudden Roy jumps up and squeals before turning around crossing his arms. 

"Slut just pinched my ass!"

Danny shook his head as Aby peeks out of the blanket the little bit of her cheeks that were showing were bright red.

"What can't help it was the only thing close. Besides Roy you gotta donk dammit! Dat ass!"


	11. Sooooo.....

Aby saw the look on Roy's face and she couldn't help but giggle. She had caught the infamous drag queen off guard and it was refreshing to see the two in a different light. Aby looked at Danny and saw him laughing at Roy's expense. Tonight had been a roller coaster ride for the the three. Aby sighed as Roy came back and sat on the bed uncovering Aby's head. 

"Thank you for opening up to Danny and me, I know that took some big balls to do. But I have to ask this because I seen some of your mannerisms. I want you to feel free to be yourself around us. I want to help be that shoulder to cry on when you need it. You don't have to be this tough bitchy cunt around me. I'm sorry I started yelling earlier at you... You didn't deserve that and it was my own little motherly instinct kicking in."

Aby stopped Roy from talking with her finger before looking down and playing with the comforter on the bed as she spoke a tear falling fucking the makeup Roy had done for her completely up again. She worries her lip before speaking quietly feeling not only Roy's hand rubbing her back but Danny leaning against her to support her.

"I wouldn't wish what I've been through on anyone but I made it through. I'm not a victim anymore I'm a survivor that needs to share my experience to people to keep them from making the same stupid choices that I have made. Admittedly, I have made some fucking stupid and idiotic choices when it's come to love and relationships. Even some of the people I've felt truly closest to have burned me in the end."

Aby closed her eyes and leaned her head back as the tears fell remembering how many times she would try to open up to people only to have it used against her in the end. She reached out to the two men and put her hands in theirs noticing Roy tensing slightly.

"I need you to promise me something both of you...."

Roy looks over at the woman worried about her. He had tensed at first not being one for a lot of human contact, but he knew she was outside of her comfort zone just by letting them read her journal. Time for him to step out of his comfort zone.

"Anything.... I owe you my life literally."

He saw the woman open her eyes turning her head towards him to read his face and she quickly looked away when their eyes met.

"If I ever cross a line or make it to where you no longer want to be associated with me...."

She sniffled as more tears fell cutting her off. 

"Please don't use the things I've told you against me... It would shatter me completely. I've had a former ex hypnotize me to where I told him what you read... He would use it to get me to do what he wanted. It took me so many years to try and heal. I'm a work in progress but I've had some good supporters that have taken my shattered heart and spirit.... helping me mend myself. I have abandonment issues and trust issues..."

She looked both men in their eyes one by one before looking down asking brokenly.

"Are you sure that you want this hot mess in your life right now?? I can understand if you don't. Hell I don't even want to deal with myself some days."

Roy looked over at Danny as he saw that the younger man was crying. They each had faced their own demons. The young woman didn't know about the demons that the two drag queens had faced but Roy was determined to show this woman that she had two more to help her fight. 

"Abrianya, I know you face demons every day. Hell we all have our own demons but I promise you that what you say will always stay with me. I don't believe in doing that kind of fucking shit to people."

"Aby, I know its hard but you can trust Roy and me. We aren't like most in this world. I promise you you're safe."

Aby looked up at the two men shocked to see that they were crying. She smiled softly before squeezing their hands. She smirked at Roy before speaking.

"We better go get this ol' bitch some oil so she don't rust."

"Fuck you hooker!"

They all laughed before she knew it she was squished in the middle of the bed between the two as Roy grabs the remote.

"God there is nothing on."

"I think I can link my phone to this tv and we can watch shit on YouTube just for shits and giggles. Just relax and chill."

Roy hands her the remote as she begins to type a few things into her phone and then the tv in their hotel room. She grinned as she chose a video and hit play.

"Hello everyone and Welcome to Get Good Gaming!"

As the young kid on the tv screen talked he saw Aby light up and begin to bounce a bit in bed. Normally, Roy wouldn't watch things like this but it was something to watch. Danny and Aby were talking as he seen that the men on the screen were playing Grand Theft Auto and they were doing deadline.

"I love when they do deadline in this game! This episode is a new one though so I want to watch it!"

Roy smiled watching Aby and Danny laugh along with the video he noticed Aby starting to blush. 

"My favorites on here are Paul and Connor. Connor is a good sport and takes a lot of jokes. Paul is the meme lord."

"Awww that's cute I think Aby's got a crush on them."

"Fuck all the way off Roy! They are just my type...."

Roy smirked. Her type eh. He looked at Danny as they chuckle. The younger giving a wink. Aby was focused on the video as the two watched her get animated.

"Come on Connor! You got this! Destroy Matthias, Tanner, and Paul!"

Danny laid his head on Aby's lap starting to drift off again as Aby leans back against the headboard. Roy lays on his back as he begins to drift off again shortly Aby falls asleep before her video stops playing the three had their hands linked. Aby had no nightmares and both men rested well. If someone were to come in and take a picture they would see the older drag queen looking as if he was protecting the two younger individuals. The sun came up but they all slept until they heard a knock on the door. Aby heard it first but couldn't move without waking the others. They looked so peaceful though she couldn't wake them but she needed to go to the bathroom. So very cautiously she slid out of the bed heading to the restroom before answering the knock.

"I'm sorry to bother you but it's almost time for checkout."

"It's okay is there anyway I can get another night please?"

Aby dug in her pocket pulling out the money she had left out handing it to the manager. He looked irritated but as Aby followed him to the lobby he did just as asked handing her a key. She wanted to surprise the two with some breakfast so she headed out to grab some food while the others slept. 

The first thing that Roy had noticed when he woke up is that he needed to take some of the pain medication that he had been prescribed. The second is that Aby wasn't in the room and it was well past 130pm. Shit! Why didn't someone come wake them. He heard an audible click before heard keys being placed on a table as the food smell wafted in waking Danny in the process. He saw Aby smiling looking better rested.

"Why didn't you get us up? What's going on normally we would've been kicked out by now."

"I bought another night and went to go go get us food."

"You sneaky woman... I smell pancakes!"

Danny goes running taking a box that Aby handed to him digging in moaning as he ate.

"These pancakes are fucking delicious!"

"Good.... I m-made them myself..."

Roy cocked his head as she brought him a box of food noticing she didn't get her own.

"I know you're a vegetarian Roy so I got some of those options for you."

"Go get yours kid, you need to eat too."

Aby walks over to her box and climbs on the bed sliding her shoes off at the end of it before crawling up to the spot she had slept in. Roy opened his box as the delicious smell of breakfast hit his nose more. He noticed that Aby's was mostly fresh cut fruit, some vegetarian sausage, and french toast topped with bananas and caramel. 

"Thank you. You didn't have to go out of your way to do this. I'm going to pay you back for the room."

As Aby went to argue with Roy he gave her a glare. She rolled her eyes and sighed knowing she wasn't going to win its war.

"Yes Mother.... You win."

She stabs a piece of fresh peach putting it into her mouth as she closes her eyes looking like she's in heaven. Roy laughs as he watches her.

"Didn't know you could orgasm off of the taste of food. But Aby showed me you can!"

Danny snortlaughs as she flips Roy off and takes a dollop of whipped cream and puts it on his nose before doing the same to Danny. 

"Haven't you ever played with your food?"

Aby smirks letting the sexual innuendo hang there. Both Roy and Danny looking nervous. Aby goes on eating like nothing happened and when she finishes they are both blushing. Aby smirks curiously wandering if they had. 

"You would ask that, you dirty hooker!"

Roy tries to change the topic quickly but Aby smirks curious. Roy looks hella uncomfortable.

"Awe did little ol' me upset the clown?"


	12. Silly Goose!

Aby smirked as she stood up grabbing the trash from everyone to throw away on the way out. She needed to go out and stretch her legs a bit so she grabbed her phone looking at the guys. 

"I need to stretch my legs. I usually go run a bit. You can come if you want but I won't slow down so you can keep up."

Roy and Danny laugh and flop on the bed as Aby grabs her headset out of her pocket not knowing that her YouTube was still linked to the tv as she chooses the music video Sick Like Me by In This Moment as she jogs off. The guys watching her music taste. Giggling as her favorites list was playing and Adore's songs were playing. The more Aby ran the more her emotions got the best of her as she sang as she runs around the hotel a few times. The guys were packing up their things as she was out. 

As Aby looked over she noticed that there was a little park as she slowed down walking over to the swings sitting down. As she moved back and forth she sang more. She was in her own little world as it began to lightly rain down. The guys finish packing and Abrianya hadn't come back Roy walked over to the window noticing that it was raining.

"Danny.... She's not come back and its raining."

"Give her a minute..."

"Danny look. Come here! I see her!"

They both look out the window watching the young woman's mouth move as she swings back and forth. She looked soaked but her eyes were closed and she was singing. Roy took off out the door and through the lobby. He runs out the door as he yells to try and get Aby's attention. Aby realizes that shes getting chilly as she opens her eyes and sees Roy running to her with an umbrella. Thankfully the rain was going to cover the tears she had cried. He came up to her and pulled the headphones out of her ears noticing that she was completely soaked.

"What were you thinking? Your going to get sick if you stay out here in this rain... Why didn't you come in when it started. Come on girl... Let's go get you some dry clothes."

"I....I..... I d-don't h-have a-any..."

"Girl! Between me and Danny well get you something to wear until we can go home."

"O-Okay R-roy....."

Aby stands up on shaky legs putting in one of her headphones in as I Adore You plays and she sings along softly. Roy listens closely. This girl had a beautiful voice. As they headed up to the hotel room they grabbed a towel from the lobby. Aby swiped the key card as she sang as she headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Damn that girl has a good voice..."

Roy smirks and nods.

"Yeah she does. But we have a problem. She's soaked and has no other clothes. I have one of my "Not Today Satan" tank tops that I was going to give her. But she needs some shorts and a hoodie. She was frozen."

They hear muffled curses as something falls in the sink. Aby strips down and wraps the towel around herself as she looks out the door. She notices Danny digging in his bags.

"Damn girl! Get your slutty ass back in there!"

Aby shook her head as she hears Danny yell aha! Then she hears a knock on the door and the deep voice of Roy.

"I have your clothes slut."

"Come in. I'm not gonna jump you Roy. Ain't like you haven't seen a pair of tits before anyways. Besides I swear for a gay man your infatuated with grabbing tits."

Roy rolls his eyes as he throws the clothes at her. Aby throws on the tank top it was a tad smaller than she normally wore but her triple d's were barely contained in the tank top. She quickly threw on the hoodie and shaking her head noticing that there was a distressed denim skirt for her to wear.

"Mother fucker! Y'all gonna make me look like a prostitute!"

"No making you look like a prostitute would be putting you in a pair of Danny's hooker boots or one of my pairs of shoes."

Aby glared at Roy as she slid the skirt on wrapping her wet clothes in the towel so she could wash them later. She looked down at her soaked shoes and down to her bare feet and shook her head.

"Fuck me sideways!"

Roy laughs and shakes his head as she walked into Danny's view. He wolfwhistles and giggles. 

"Damn she's starting to look like me...."

He fake cries as Roy shoves him slightly.

"My baby! She's growing up! Holy fuck girl. I am secure in my sexuality and you look fucking hot! Although she could go for a bit bigger shirt Roy."

"Look here chola! It was all I had in a pinch! She better feel grateful cause that shirt is very special to me."

"Roy... I'm sorry I stretched it out."

"I was giving you shit girl! I have about 10 of those shirts!"

Aby squeals as a slap is heard in the room Danny stands back giggling.

"I didn't do it! It was the invisible man!"

"I will cut youuuuu bitch. You're lucky I like you."

Roy is laughing his ass off at the antics. Danny walks over with a black pair of boots and smiles at Aby.

"Put those on! You'll look perfect!"

Aby laughed as she decided to entertain Danny. She sits on the bed and pulls on the boots lacing them up and standing up as Roy squeals hitting the floor. Aby zips up the hoodie and pulls at the skirt self conscious. After they had a good chuckle they began to load up their bags in Aby's car. She has went into the driver's seat and looks forward.

"Damn grandma's slow but she was old."

"Keep your panties.....oh wait"

Roy smirks as Aby flips him off. They make a pit stop picking up Kristian before they headed to Roy's place. 

"Mister Roy.... I missed you! I missed Danny too!"

"Why do you call me Mr. Roy but Danny you don't put the mister on?"

"Cause you're older than Danny! I also talked a lot with him and he's cool!"

Roy looks at Aby as shes giggling. 

"Your child.... Rude! You teaching her that?"

"Nope she's watching you too much cunt!"

"Mommy.... What's a cunt?"

Aby groans as Roy and Danny lose their minds laughing their ass off as they drove down the road.


	13. Two Months Later....

A couple months have now passed since Roy was stabbed. He has completely healed up and Aby made sure that he kept to the plan. Aby and Kristian had their own room and Aby was working as hard as ever at the hospital. There were nights where she would come in barely moving because she was so tired. Danny would drag her to her room and help her get to bed. Roy would help when Danny had gigs. Both men had become really close to Aby and Kristian. 

One night after a really bad shift at the hospital Aby came home soaked in blood, her eyes barely kept open, and she had no energy. That night Kristian had went to Dakota's house because Aby knew she was going to be working late and Kristian had asked to go. Roy was sitting on the couch waiting on her to come home. He heard her text saying she was on her way home from the hospital after working so many hours straight. Roy was worried about her working so hard. As she opened the door and walked in she almost passed out right there from pure exhaustion. Roy ran up to her sitting her bags off to their place before leading her to the couch.

"No Roy... I'm covered in blood and yuck. I need a shower."

"Why didn't you change there?"

"Because the douche canoes struck again and I didn't have a spare set of scrubs. So I went all of my shift today like this."

"Dammit why didn't you text me girl! I was here I could have ran you some!"

"I didn't want to bother you Roy besides you have been so kind to Kristian and I... You gave us a place to live and we feel like we belong here.."

"What does that have to do with bringing you clothes? Nothing! God dammit girl! I'll help you up so you can shower then get you something to eat."

"I can..."

"Aby shut the fuck up. I do what I want and you know that you stubborn headed girl."

"Okay Roy. You win.."

Roy looked shocked. Normally Aby would fight tooth and nail with him about doing anything to help her. She must be absolutely exhausted. He helped the exhausted woman to the bathroom as she stepped in she shut the door in his face he laughed shaking his head.

"Don't take my scrubs while I'm in the shower its one pair I still have left. I need those for work!"

"Bitch! We could go to get you new scrubs. Shit! You don't have to wear those."

"Roy!! Stop it you know I can't afford them! I'm not letting you pay for them either. I know you asshole. You think I've not noticed you sneaking the money back in my wallet that I give you for rent."

Roy smirked he wasn't going to let her pay rent. She had become family to him and Danny. He just wanted to help her save up so she could get herself a better vehicle. Her Mountaineer was breaking down every so often and she was having to fix it a lot. Roy smirked and walked to grab his phone looking around at car lots. He knew her birthday was coming up in a few months and she deserved it with how hard she works. She seemed to rival him as a workaholic. Roy knew soon he wouldn't be able to see his new "adopted" family when he got back on the road. He sighs scrolling on his phone as he gets a text. It's Danny checking in to make sure Aby's made it home safe. 

Danny- Hey there. She make it in ok? 

Roy- Yeah she did. I shipped her ass to the bathroom to take a shower. Thinking of going out while shes sleeping tomorrow and shopping for her some new scrubs. 

Danny- I'll come with you and maybe we can take Kristian out so she can rest.

Roy- That sounds like a plan to me! I'm sure Kristian would love to help us spoil her momma. God Danny.... Who would have thought us coming home from a show and getting attacked would have lead to this.

Danny- I know Roy. Its amazing and I don't know about you but I love when K calls me Uncle Danny or understands enough that when I'm in drag she's calling me Auntie Adore.

Roy- Yeah shes one smart cookie. I'm going to miss her when I go on tour again. Facetiming only goes so far. 

Danny- Yeah but when you have breaks I'm sure you will have one eager kiddo wanting you to play dress up with her.

Roy- LOL! I remember that.. Good times. I wish Aby would take Ru's offer though the stubborn ass.

Danny- Yeah me too but you can't force her hell I've seen her argue with you about rent and eventually she just hides the money away. She never spends anything on herself. 

Roy- I have a surprise for her but I'll tell you two about it tomorrow while were out. 

Roy hears a thump and some muffled curses as he noticed that Aby had slid on her ass onto the shower floor. He could tell she was tired. Roy slides his phone in his pocket as he grabs a towel hearing the water shut off. He knocks on the door before stepping in tossing her the towel. She wraps herself in the towel as she sleepily steps out almost falling again. Roy leads her into her bedroom and grabs an oversized t-shirt and some boy shorts. He noticed she fell asleep once her head had hit the bed so he dressed her and tucked her in. She was softly snoring and the man knew she would be asleep for a bit. He stepped out the door and grabbed his phone.

Roy- Sorry about that. Had to help her to bed again Danny. She was so exhausted she was out before she was dressed.

Danny- Awe. She's softening up the super bitch.

Roy- Fuck you chola. 

Danny- I gotta go but I'll be there later on.

Roy- K night love

Roy shook his head. Why did he write that? Yeah Danny had basically moved in here and that but was it love he was feeling... Roy didn't do love. 

He shakes his head as he goes to gather up Abrianya's dirty scrubs. He took them downstairs to soak them in the washer. This wasn't the first time Roy had done this for the overworked woman. He came back up passing Aby's bags noticing two pink envelopes one with Danny's name on it and one with his on it in her neat handwriting. Roy smiled and shook his head wondering what she was up to. He wouldn't peek but his curiosity was killing him. He knew she was a devious little mastermind when she wanted to be. She always seemed to know when he would try and sneak off to places alone and before he was healed. He chuckled at the the heated arguments they would have because they were both stubborn. He wouldn't have it any other way though. He knew when she was complacent to him something was wrong. The little time they shared and this woman had wiggled her way into his heart. He had all but adopted the fiery tempered woman. She was like his daughter in so many ways and he wanted to take care of her. His heart hurt when she hurt. He remembers her first day back to work after moving in with him. She had called him crying. 

::Flashback::

Roy had told Aby that he wanted to have Kristian say with him today to keep him company. Aby was called into work yet again and had quickly told her to mind for Roy. They had a blast that day coloring and making cookies. They had watched some movies too and the girl had fallen asleep next to him on the couch. The little girl really did take after her mother. He hears Aby's tone go off on his phone and he picks it up hearing her sniffle in the background.

Roy:: What's the matter dear? Talk to me..

Aby:: They ganged up on me again tonight... They stole my mothers day necklace and one of my sets of scrubs. They berated me and called me everything but a white woman Roy... I wanted to just make them hurt as much as I am right now. I want to kick their asses Roy. 

Roy:: Take some deep breaths and calm yourself. You know that doing that would only make yourself feel bad. You're better than them. I know its hard but channel me if you have to.

Aby(giggling):: You mean calling them a dirty cunt and tell them to go back to the hole they crawled out of..

Roy smirked loving to hear her laugh. He knew that's what she needed to help her calm herself. She is so damned stubborn.

Roy:: Sure why not. 

Aby:: I'll lose my job Roy. You know how important this is to me. 

Roy:: I know dear. Just you know what to do. So do it.

Aby:: Thanks man. I needed to hear your voice. It always helps me calm down.

Roy:: I've noticed that. Look K is waking up and I promised I'd go get pizza with her. Keep strong girl. It's almost quitting time then you can relax with K and just say fuck them.

Aby:: I know. I'll be home soon papi. Thanks for listening. Don't spoil her too much ok?

Roy:: TOO LATE! I'll see you later slut. 

He heard the click of the phone after she had hung up. She sometimes called him papi and it didn't bother him in the least. He knew she looked up to him and he was happy to be the one she trusted. He took Kristian out and spoiled her a bit. When they came back she was so tired she went right to bed and left Roy to his thoughts. He knew that Aby was frustrated with everything at work... but through the frustration she seemed to be more determined to fight through the emotional struggle.

::End Flashback::

Roy smiled as he looked at he the picture with all 4 of them in it eating in and old fashioned diner. That day Kristian had ate so much ice cream she got a tummy ache that Aby had blamed on him because he couldn't say no to her. Roy wondered how these two had came into his life and buried their way into his heart. He heard a knock on the door as he opened it seeing Dakota standing there with Kristian. He knelt down as he could see she was upset. He looked at Dakota as she began to talk.

"She woke up and saw mommy had texted me letting me know she was home. She wouldn't go back to sleep and cried til I asked her what was wrong. As soon as she told me I brought her here. I think she just needs her mommy right now. She had a rough day at school today."

"Okay hon. Go get some rest I've got her."

Dakota nods and gives Kristian an kiss before Roy pics her up and carries her inside. He heads to the bathroom and washes her face before siting her down.

"Hey K. Lets go get into bed with momma. I'm sure she could use some K time."

"Thank you Uncle Roy."

Roy kisses her cheek taking her to Aby's room and smiles seeing her climb into bed and curling next to Aby. He notices Aby wrap her arms around her and soon they were both asleep. Roy took a picture before closing the door behind him and heading back down to the kitchen to wash up dishes and put Aby's dinner in the fridge. He smiled seeing a bottle of wine that Aby had got him for a thank you present. He pulled it out and poured himself a glass enjoying the flavor. He takes his wine glass into the living room and turns on the tv watching a movie and soon fell asleep. Danny comes in quietly noticing Roy's on the couch asleep. He covers him with a blanket and shuts off the television before making his way upstairs to check on Aby noticing his niece was here now and they looked beautiful. He closes the door softly before heading onto his room to de-drag and sleep himself.


	14. I'm Sorry....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I warn you this will be a dark chapter....

Things were going really well for Danny, Roy, and Abrianya. Both Danny and Roy had been on tour for a few months now. Aby was slowing down on working so many hours because they had hired some new faces at the hospital that wanted to do their job. She was happy for the bit of a break because she was able to take care of little Sammy and Dede. She loved walking them around and enjoying the life outside of her job. Kristian loved this too because she was able to see her mommy more. This night was a rare night that she had asked to go see Dakota. Aby had a feeling there was lots of ice cream and spoiling involved because she missed Kristian. So Aby was at the house alone. She had just ate dinner and was unwinding. She wanted to go on a run so she stood up and got ready for a run grabbing her phone and headphones. She headed out the door and locked it with her key before jogging down and out to the sidewalk.

What Abrianya didn't know is that throughout this time she had eyes on her. They weren't kind eyes either. They were green with jealousy. The young drag queen stepped out of her hiding place and began to walk with a tiny dog. This person knew that she had a love of animals and almost everything about her because of her ex. This ex had gone out of his way to contact this young drag queen, and hashed out a plan. As Laganja jogged up to Abrianya she "accidentally" ran into her causing her to stumble and fall. The dog jumped up on Aby as she removed a earbud out of her ear Laganja began to apologize. It was a part of her plan. 

"I am so sorry miss. Lainey here just took off without me and I'm sorry that I ran into you."

"It's okay Laganja. Shit happens. Lainey is beautiful though."

"Yeah she is. I was planning on going down to the park and take her for a run. Would you like to come with me? It's such a beautiful day."

Aby stood up dusting herself off before smiling at Laganja. She knew this queen because she had also been on the same season as Bianca and Adore. She also knew that both Bianca and Adore had made their amends with the young queen. As they began to walk to the park, Aby had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was weird about this. She hadn't noticed Laganja when she had been out with the dogs or when she had came out the door. It was almost as if she just showed up randomly. Laganja also seem to want to stay behind her which always scared her. As they enter the park walking to a picnic table Aby sat down but in the flash of a moment she felt the tell tale prick of a needle puncture her skin. Fuck. She tried to fight the younger drag queen before what was in the syringe entered her blood stream but it was no use. She started to feel the effects of the drug that Laganja had just dosed her with. Abrianya stumbled but managed to get standing and she tried to run but the drugs in her system slowed her down. She ran a quick as she could into a wooded area before she just collapsed. A man stepped out of the woods and smiled as Laganja walked up.

"You done well fag. You will be paid well at the end of this. Let's get her loaded up and go before anyone else sees."

Laganja helped the man load Abrianya into the back of a truck. She had duct taped her arms and feet so it would be very hard for her to escape. Laganja thought this would be her chance to get close to Adore. She loved Adore but Adore just wanted to be friends and she was bitterly jealous of Bianca. Laganja climbed into the truck as they sped off down the road the unconscious woman in the back being thrown around in the back of the truck. She didn't know why this man was hell bent on capturing this woman. Hell, Laganja didn't even know his name. He scared Laganja but he promised the one thing that she wanted so she went with the plan. They skidded to a halt as they pulled into a driveway and the man shut off the car. As they got out pulling the unconscious woman out and walking into the abandoned school. Laganja struggled to keep up with the man as they would their way through hallways. They came to an ominous looking room the man smiled evilly. His teeth were yellowed from smoking and he looked even more crazed since they had captured Abrianya. The crazy man pointed to the woman before bellowing out an order.

"Strip her bare. Put the ball gag and the blindfold onto her then tell me when your finished."

Laganja complied and did as she was told noticing the woman's body had some telltale scarring. She looked in horror as the man came back with a firey red hot branding iron which he placed against the young woman's lower back the smell of burning flesh filling the room making Laganja sick to her stomach. She couldn't make out what it said. What made it worse is the drugs were wearing off so the woman began to scream around the ball gag and tears fell under the blindfold. This isn't what Laganja signed up for. The man kicked the woman in the rib cage as she attempted to get away from the crazed man. Suddenly he seen the man cut the duct tape on the woman's arms and legs before buckling them to a cross looking apparatus. The woman tried to fight him but he would subdue her by hitting her. The more this happened the more Laganja noticed she seemed to submit more like an abused animal. The man admired his handiwork and Laganja realized what it said now. The words "My Slut" were burned into her skin it was red and swollen and Laganja was frightened for the young woman. She seen the man grab a whip that had razor blades embedded into it. The more he struck the woman the more blood flowed down her back and legs beginning to pool on the floor. The more blood lost the paler the Abrianya got. The man stopped for a minute before admiring his handiwork. Then Laganja noticed he hooks up an iv into the woman's arm. He was planning on torturing Abrianya. He walked up to Laganja.

"You say a fucking word fag and I will kill you right where you stand."

Laganja was legitimately scared for this woman. At that moment she knew she had to help her and admit to Bianca and Adore what she had done. She couldn't do this now though. She had to gain his trust. So everyday she would help him to get closer and closer. She prayed that Abrianya would be strong enough to make it.


	15. Starting Over..

Both Roy and Danny were worried Abrianya hadn't answered their calls in almost a week now. Mary and Dakota didn't know where she was. Thankfully both of their tours had ended and they were heading home. They met in the house and giving each other a hug Roy asking the question.

"Has everyone been blowing your phone up looking for Aby? No one has seen or heard from her in a week... I'm scared something is wrong. This isn't like her."

"I know... I'm scared too."

Just then Danny's phone went off with Laganja's ringtone. Danny answered it confused to why after all this time Laganja was calling him.

"Hey Ganj. Whats up?"

He heard sniffling in the background and rustling around almost as if she was hiding somewhere she spoke in a whisper.

"I've done a terrible thing... You won't ever forgive me for..."

Danny put the phone on speaker as Roy listened carefully.

"Ganj what did you do...."

"I love you, Adore.... I was so blinded by jealousy that oh my god... I'm so sorry..."

They heard the sadness in her voice and knew she meant every word she said. Roy looked really worried.

"I was jealous of you and Bianca. You both have this amazing career. You have all these tours and shit and I done something truly awful... but I need your help. Abrianya needs your help."

At this time Roy made his presence known by growling softly. He had his fists balled up and was genuinely pissed off. 

"You better fucking say what you done bitch before I come find you and strangle you myself."

More tears were heard as she said the two men's worst nightmare.

"I helped kidnap Abrianya... Her ex... He's torturing her.... She needs serious help she's bled so much... Oh god I'm a monster."

They hear a door in the background open and then a scream of terror. Laganja was begging the man not to kill her. Danny began to cry as Roy got more pissed off. He never in a million years expected Laganja to be that jealous. The men heard a terrifying and blood curdling scream before they heard a crack and a thud to the floor. The heard footsteps come closer before the call was cut off.

"Ganja! Where are you!?!?! Hello! HELLO!!!"

Roy took the phone out of Danny's shaking hands and hugged him. They were both terrified about Aby. Roy grabbed his phone dialing the police telling them what had happened. They were staring a search that moment when he hung up he called Barry asking for his help. He said he couldn't because he was at the hospital but he would keep an eye out for her. Danny grabbed his shoulder and tears were flowing down his face.

"We have to go look for her... Maybe we can find out the last location from Ganja's call and know where to start."

What they didn't know is Laganja had helped Abrianya escape and the man had found out. Abrianya was well hidden away from the man but in doing that she had lost her life. She lay motionless on the floor her face contorted in pure terror. The man ran out taking off to find his victim. 

Aby was coherent enough to see when he left and she knew this was her only chance for an escape. She drug herself out the door. She was cold, naked, and hadn't been fed in lord knows how long. Her wounds visible. She made it to the edge of the woods before passing out hoping that someone would find her in time. A local police officer just happened to turn at the right time noticing the unconscious woman and radioed in for back up and an ambulance. Roy's phone went off as he talked while Danny drove.

"They found her. She's on her way here. She's not good from the reports. Get here fast!"

Roy had tears in his eyes of relief. She was safe now. He put his arms on Danny's shoulder.

"We need to get to the hospital love. She is on her way there..."

Danny done a quick u-turn and sped off to the hospital not caring that he was breaking so many laws on the way. Thankfully they weren't caught and as they pulled into the hospital he quickly threw it into park noticing that and ambulance had pulled up people were rushing out. They both took off and as they got closer they saw her face. She was blindfolded and gagged. They had blankets pulled up to her chin and she looked completely white. Barry stopped the two before they ran after her. 

"It's bad guys. We've got to get to work. I can't let you come back here right now.. but I will come and get you as soon as we have her stabilized."

They argued but they went to the waiting room. They called Dakota and told her what they knew she cried but was happy that the woman was till alive. Roy noticed Danny talking to someone after he hung up with Dakota.

"It's bad Michelle.... I'm scared... She may not make it. I hope they caught this mother fucker. He deserves to die for what he did."

Roy rubs Danny's back as he talks noticing that there was a news cast on the tv talking about a car chase and then about Aby. They didn't give her name but they described what happened as Roy noticed that the truck had struck a concrete bridge and had gone in flames killing the driver instantly. As the newscast went on Roy turned his attention to Danny who was still talking to Michelle. He felt his phone vibrate as a text came in he looked at it and smiled softly.

RuPaul:: I'm listening to Danny and Michelle. How are things?

Roy:: No word yet but she's in a bad condition. They are trying to stabilize her now but they say she's a fighter though.

Ru:: We knew that. We will be down soon. I can't believe this...

Roy sighed. He noticed on the tv where Laganja was dead. He had to tell RuPaul..

Roy:: Ru.... Laganja's dead..

Ru:: WHAT!

Roy shook his head calling Ru as he immediately picked up.

"I figured this needed to be explained to you on the phone..."

He began to tell everything they knew about Laganja's involvement in the kidnapping and her last conversation. 

"I would have never expected that out of her. I should have kept a better eye on her."

RuPaul said sadly. Roy looked up at the clock and noticed that it had been 2.5 hours since she had been brought here and they had no news yet. Then he seen a tired looking Barry walk out and over to them. He put the phone on speaker so Ru could hear what they hear.

"It took a lot of work but she's finally stable. She's going to have a long hard journey though I'm not going to lie to you."

Danny had hung up on Michelle and looked at Barry.

"Are we allowed to go see her?"

"In just a few minutes. The police are getting last of what they need. I'm going to warn you.... you won't like what you see...."

Barry shook his head knowing the extensive torture Abrianya had been through. He couldn't believe someone so loving and giving would have this done to her. Raped, sodomized, and tortured to the brink of death. He wouldn't tell these men that just yet though. He noticed Mary signaling him and he stood up.

"Let's go see her. I'm sure you both could give her lots of strength."

They stood up following Barry into her room. She looked so pale. She had so many iv's in her along with a tube down her throat to help her breathe. Roy almost lost it as Danny fell to the floor. Roy's eyes looked sad but angry as he noticed the wounds.

"Tell me straight. How bad is it. Don't sugar coat it."

Barry didn't either he told the older man everything as he came up to hold her hand. He seen the tears fall as the younger man wept on the floor holding her other hand. When Barry was done he gave them a minute. Roy spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry baby.... It's my fault your here. Fight through this baby. I know you're stubborn enough to fight this. You have to fight. You have your family here to fight for. Besides who is going to fight with me if you don't. I'm so sorry..."

Roy collapsed into a chair and wept. 

"It's my fault too Roy... Come back Aby we need you..."

Roy looked to Danny who crawled over to him as he climbed on Roy's lap as they both wept for their friend. They held her hand as they did just wanting her to be okay.

"This is the most terrible time to do this but I can't keep this a secret anymore... I love you Danny. It took this to realize that I need to do this before its too late..."

"I love you too Roy. We will help her together. She will make it. I feel it."

"I know love. I'm scared shitless though. Who would thought I would be scared.."

They both chuckled sadly as Roy held Danny they both held onto Abrianya's hand. There was a knock on the door as Barry came in.

"She's going to be admitted here soon and they are going to take her to the ICU for a couple days until we can remove the breathing tube."

Both men stayed quiet after Barry headed out the door. They didn't know what would happen next but they knew they would do it together. Roy gave Danny a kiss and he returned it. It was what they both needed right then. There was another knock on the door as they saw nurses come in to move Aby. The nurse told Roy what room she was being moved to and they would come and get them as soon as they were settled down. Roy and Danny held hands as they headed back out to the waiting room seeing Michelle there with RuPaul. They walked up and began talking as Roy explained what Aby had gone through. Danny whimpered as they all teared up.

"She's a fighter. She will make it through and she has you two. I know it will be hard... I just can't believe..."

Michelle looked down at the two queens joined hands and smiled softly.

"You two finally get enough balls to tell each other what we already saw huh?"

Roy rolled his eyes and Danny blushed.

"We're happy for you. You'll both need each other during this. We'll be here to listen at all times."

They talked before a nurse came down and told them Aby was settled in her room and they could only have two people visiting right now. Ru and Michelle gave the two queens a reassuring hug.

"You two go. Keep us updated because I want to see her when she feels like she can handle visitors."

They walked away as Roy and Danny followed the nurse to Abrianya's room. They noticed that her wounds were covered and she looked like she was resting peacefully. Both men took a chair on each side of her and held her hands eventually falling asleep knowing their girl was safe.


	16. Waiting...

It had been a couple of months since Abrianya was admitted to the hospital. They had decided to keep her in a coma until her body healed more. Roy didn't leave her side, and when he did it was short periods of time. They brought Kristian up a couple times to see her mommy but she didn't understand why her mommy was sleeping so much. It would upset her and Danny would take her back home or to Dakota's house. They took turns watching her with every so often Mary would take her. Danny was not only worried about Abrianya but their whole family right now. Roy barely spoke and when he did he was usually grouchy unless it was Kristian and he would just hold her. Abrianya's physical wounds were healing up but no one knew how her emotional and psychological wounds would be. 

"Roy you need to go get shower and change hon... I'll be here. I promise."

The older man got up and walked out quietly. Danny knew that he was feeling extremely guilty about Abrianya. Danny sat down in the chair and held her hand just talking to her.

"Come on baby. Don't give up. We are all here and we love you so much. I can't wait to see your smiling face and hear your voice."

While Roy was driving he kept thinking about Aby. He wanted her awake so bad but he knew she needed time to heal. Before he knew it tears were falling down his face. How had he let this happen.... As he pulled into the driveway and shut off the car he lay his head on the steering wheel and wept. He had to be strong for everyone else and it was taking a toll on him. As he got out of the car and walked up to the door he thought about that last night he had with Abrianya. Taking care of her and her things... Then he remembered the two envelopes in her bag. He ran into the house and to Aby's bags grabbing the envelopes noticing another under them and sat him under his keys. Then he walked to the bedroom stripping his clothes off and headed to the shower. He hoped that she would wake up soon. As the water ran over his body he cried. Not only had he almost lost someone he thought of as a daughter... but he lost a friend. He had talked to Alyssa and she didn't blame him at all.. They had a small funeral for the girl but neither Roy or Danny could go. They felt so guilty and scared to be away from Aby for that long. But he felt a sense of guilt that Laganja did all of this because she was jealous of him. He didn't do anything but be a workaholic and support people. He cried until he felt like her couldn't cry anymore and the water had turned cold. He stepped out and got dressed in his black tank top, jeans, and converse. He was going for comfort as he packed more clothes for himself throwing his dirty clothes in the washer. After he started the load of clothes knowing Danny and Dakota would help him keep the laundry up. When all of that was finished he grabbed the keys and the envelopes and headed out the door to head back to the hospital. Getting through traffic was stressful for Roy as he cursed out every person that got in his way. Twenty-five minutes later Roy had parked and was heading back in the hospital when something in the gift shop caught his eye. It was a charm bracelet and he could buy the charms separate to fit. He walked into the shop buying one not only for Abrianya, but for Danny and himself. He bought different charms for every one before going up to the counter to pay for them, knowing that it may help them all when it comes down to it. The kind woman behind the counter smiled. Roy didn't feel like talking to anyone so he quickly hurried off taking the stairs up to Aby's room. He walked in the door and smiled. Danny had drifted off to sleep holding onto Aby's hand. He walked up and put Aby's and Danny's bracelets on them before waking Danny up.

"Hey love. I'm back and I got you something."

Roy snapped his own charm bracelet on as Danny admired his. He walked up to Roy hugging him as Roy went to sit in the chair shocked when Danny sat on his lap as they took Aby's hand in theirs.

"She's our fighter."

Roy felt something and thought it was a fluke when he felt it again this time Danny sat up. She squeezed our hand! I looked over seeing she was staring to wake up and trying to reach for the breathing tube. Danny took off out the door to get the doctor as Roy talked to her.

"Calm down baby girl. The doctor's coming."

Tears of joy fell down Roy's face as he felt another squeeze on his hand and seen Aby looking at him. A tear falling from her eyes as Roy stood up and dabbed it away. 

"You're safe baby girl. You're at the hospital. Papi is here. Don't cry..."

The doctor came in the room and removed Abrianya's breathing tube and she signed to Roy for water. He got some for her as she took baby sips and tried to talk her voice raspy.

"W-where...."

"Save your strength.... Give it a couple days. You don't know how glad that you are awake baby girl."

Abrianya moves her arm feeling her bracelet jingle and she looks down confused and then looks at Roy.

"I got all of us one today. I'm going to get Kristian one later. I wanted all of us to have something to know we are a family."

Abrianya noticed the pink envelopes on the tv tray and reaches out grabbing them and smiling seeing Danny back in the room. She pats the bed beside her and looks at Roy doing the same. As both men sit next to her she tears up as she hands them an envelope and signs to Roy for them to open them.

"She wants us to open them."

Roy and Danny open the envelopes pulling what looks like a letter out of the envelopes and reads it. When they finish they look at her crying. She had wrote them both a letter on how she felt about them but that wasn't the best thing. She had gone out of her way to get them an extra special gift. She began to sign to Roy.

"She wants us to also take a..... *sniffle* She wants us to take a family photo.... Oh baby girl. We love you so much. Of course..."

She signed to Roy to see if he had noticed the other envelope addressed to the two of them. Roy smiled seeing the white envelope as Aby pushed it to him and told him to open it.

What Roy pulled out he didn't expect in a million years. Aby began to sign quickly Roy trying to catch up. He handed the paper to Danny who cried when he finished reading.

"I can't believe it... Of course we will. We will take care of the two of you like we are your parents..."

Aby had asked if Roy would adopt her and also she had written a will that if anything should happen to her that Kristian was to go to Roy and Danny. Aby had a huge grin on her face as she cleared her throat her voice weak. 

"Kristian's been wanting to call you Uncle Roy/ Auntie Bianca for awhile now and the same goes for you too. I told her that I had to talk with you two first but things happened. I was planning on surprising you after your tours. We love you both so much."

Aby cried softly and felt the two men wrap around her holding her. Aby looked to them both before speaking again. They just held each other as Mary came up to check on Abrianya. She had heard she woke up. She pulled out the card texting a familiar number now along with the picture of them. She knew that Ru had been keeping close tabs on all three especially Roy after all of this happened. He knew from Roy's own admission he felt guilty for what happened because he was not only on tour working... but Laganja was jealous of the older queen. He knew he hadn't really left her side and one time he heard a tearful Roy praying that she would wake up and to take him not her. RuPaul knew that Roy didn't let a lot of people close enough but this woman had worked her way in. He noticed that Danny and Roy were holding hands in the picture and the three had a charm bracelet on their arms. RuPaul felt so happy that Aby woke up, but he knew that this was just the beginning of her journey. It was going to be a wild rollercoaster ride. What the three didn't know is that Ru had been paying for Abrianya's hospital care. He didn't want them to worry about that. He talked to the hospital and they had agreed to tell them they had a grant to "help" them pay for her care. He just wanted them to focus on not only healing the external but the internal wounds. RuPaul wished he could have saved the young queen that was so lost but that is in the past. He knew that Alyssa was saddened by the news but she wasn't mad at anyone. If anything she was blaming herself for not paying attention to Laganja and felt the same sort of guilt that Roy did. But she had reached out for help and was going to therapy. So for right now all was good in the world.


	17. Fighting...

Abrianya was bored, tired of the hospital, and just wanting out of the god forsaken bed she had been in for quite some time. They had moved her from the ICU to a regular room. She had went through so much therapy from being in bed for so long. She had been building her strength up but she couldn't get out of bed on her own. Every time she would try Roy would push her down. Which lead to Roy and Aby butting heads and fighting a lot. Aby wanted to show Roy she could do it and she believed in herself. Aby had an idea in her head Roy knew she was stubborn just like himself. Its why they fought so hard. One day Aby was hungry for ice cream but she wanted Baskin Robbins she looked over at Roy and turned on the charm she knew he couldn't resist.

"Papi...... Would you get me some Baskin Robbins pleeeeasssse???"

"Aby, I can have Danny pick some up later."

"No! You know what I like so much better than Danny."

Aby pouts hoping Roy would take the bait. Roy sighs and shakes his head as he stands up and looks over at her.

"Peanut butter milkshake with caramel?"

Aby shakes her head excitedly and bounces a bit in bed. 

"You're lucky there's one down the road girl. I'll be back. You be good please!"

"Yes Papi..."

Aby watched Roy head out the door as she grins evilly as she gets up using her walker at first and then on her own to the bathroom shutting it and using the bathroom. Aby really wanted a shower but she took a washcloth and washed herself off testing her strength. She heard Roy coming down the hall and she panics trying to get to the bed quickly before Roy comes into the room. She almost trips and falls in her hurry. Too late! Fuck! Aby sits on the bed not looking up at Roy.

"Abrianya Nicholle Haylock-Noriega! What did I tell you about getting out of bed on your own! Fucks sakes you could hurt yourself!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DID I! IM NOT A LITTLE BABY AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE ONE GODDAMMIT ROY!"

"ABRIANYA YOU STUBBORN BITCH WHAT IF YOU FELL AND OPENED UP YOUR WOUNDS! WHAT IF YOU HIT YOUR HEAD!"

Mary heard them yelling and come down into the room as Roy was pacing and Aby looked pissed off. 

"You two done? You two are so alike you butt heads! Calm your fucking asses down and explain me what happened calmly?"

Aby hadn't ever heard Mary cuss and it made her feel like she had done a terrible thing. Aby curls up on her bed and starts crying.

"I was stupid and wanted to go wash myself off and test myself to see if I could walk unaided.... I did and Roy caught me.... I needed to get out of the bed... I needed to wash myself off.... I....I needed.....more...."

Mary looked over at Roy who watched Abrianya break down. He felt terrible and knew she felt so bad. He grabbed her milkshake and sat beside her on the bed rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't even realize you felt like this."

Abrianya sighed wiping her eyes and takes a sip of her milkshake as she noticed he had got him something too was probably some coffee thing. Roy loved his coffee. 

"Papi.... I understand. I did that with you too but I gave you the chance to stretch your wings when you were hurt too."

"I know baby girl. I'm just scared and I don't want to see you in that much pain ever again..."

Aby grabs Roy's hands feeling them literally shaking. Mary walks over and smiles.

"See was that so hard. Now, I was coming in here to tell you that Aby can go home but she needs to make sure she's going to her therapy appointments. Both kinds. Take your medications and keep your stress levels down."

Mary looks Roy in his eyes. She had to be a bit hard on him because she knew that Aby looked up to him and they butted heads because they are so stubborn. 

"I understand."

Roy nodded and looked over at Aby who picked at her nails. He wondered what was going through her mind. He gave her a hug and began to pick up everything in the room so they could go home. Aby was using her walker and Roy was keeping a close eye on her. They got in his car and he helped her in the car and them packed the car full. They were both glad to be leaving the hospital. He pulled out his phone and dials Danny and tells them they are on their way home. Aby heard a squeal but didn't move from looking out the window. It was the first time she had been outside the hospital since she was kidnapped. Memories kept flashing through her mind about her ex kept telling her she wouldn't never see her child or as he called them "weak homosexual prissy boys". As she sipped the milkshake more things flashed through her mind. She heard the crack of the whip in her mind, felt the burning of the branding tool, and she smelled the scent of burning flesh making her stomach turn.

"Papi! Pull over! I'm gonna throw up!"

Roy looked worried and pulled over jumping out of the car opening the door just in the nick of time as Aby dropped to her knees and everything she had on her stomach came up. Roy rubbed her back as she tried to pull away. Her back hurt and his touch hurt it more as it was sensitive. Roy felt hurt that she pulled away from him as she finished he handed her a wipe to clean up with as Roy went to walk away Aby grabs his hand.

"I was having flashbacks..."

Roy looked down and teared up. He hated she hurt like that. Aby started crying and Roy picked her up noticing she was a bit lighter due to being in bed for so long. He carried her over putting her in the car before kneeling in front of her holding her hands rubbing them with his thumbs.

"I know you have a lot you have to go through. We know you hate being on those medications but maybe when we get home you could take one and try to relax."

Roy kisses her forehead and gets back in heading back home. As they pull into the driveway they see Danny and Kristian are standing there. He walks over to Danny trying to keep back his tears. 

"She had flashbacks in the car. I'm not sure what about but it made her sick. We had to pull over and she threw up." 

Danny noticed Aby was staring at the ceiling of the car. Roy smiled and kneeled down to Kristian hugging her close to him. She squeals happily because she love her big hugs from Uncle Roy.

"Mommy and you are home! I missed you so much!"

Danny walked over to the car opening up Aby's door getting her attention.

"Are you feeling up for walking or would you like me to wheel you in?"

"Danny, mami would you please wheel me in?"

He was a bit worried because normally she would fight against the wheelchair tooth and nail. She must be extremely exhausted. He grabbed the wheelchair out of the backseat and as Aby went to stand her legs gave out. Danny caught her before she hit the ground helping her in the wheelchair. Danny wheeled her up to Roy and Kristian. Thankfully, Kristian hadn't seen her fall but Roy had. Kristian was trying to climb into her lap but Roy stopped her kneeling down to her level before he spoke.

"K... lets get mommy inside before you do that. She's tired and we wouldn't want either of you getting hurt."

"Okay Uncle Roy."

Aby tried to hide her tears in front of Kristian. Roy grabbed her hand noticing her tears squeezing it gently as they all headed in the house. They helped her to the couch before going out and getting everything out of the car noticing that Aby and Kristian had fallen asleep together.

"I think she needs all of us right now."

Roy and Danny smile and head into the kitchen and talk but then Danny's phone rings.

"Danny? Where's Abrianya and Roy? We went up to visit and they weren't there."

"They are home Michelle. She's resting with Kristian right now."

"Good news. Let us know when we can come visit."

Danny nods as he hangs up looking at Roy who just grabs Danny and kisses him. Danny notices that his cheeks are wet as his tears fell. They broke the kiss and Danny wiped a tear away before he hugged him close.

"We had a fight again Danny... She got out of the bed and walked around. I got upset... I feel so bad Danny I yelled at her she yelled back. I hated that."

"Hey! You both are extremely stubborn. She doesn't hold that against you, She was probably just frustrated and scared to disappoint you."

"I wish she wouldn't...."

Danny lifted his chin up and smiled softly as Roy looked into his eyes.

"Roy, Don't be so hard on yourself. You're exhausted and we all could use a good night sleep outside a hospital. Let's go relax for now." 

Danny grabbed his hand leading Roy into the bedroom and where they both watched tv until they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	18. There's a Tear in My Beer...

Time had passed and slowly Abrianya was becoming more and more like herself again. She had even got a girlfriend during the time. Roy and Danny had gone back to touring the world and Abrianya was working at the hospital in a different department. She had went from the emergency room to pediatrics which made her so happy. Kristian was going through school but she had become more distant from her and Roy since she had started her relationship. She would only talk to Danny on what was going on with her. Abrianya was at home alone tonight because she worked late so Kristian was at Dakota's house. She began to grab things to make dinner for herself. Her phone started to go off with a specific ringtone she set the knife down on the counter and walked over to answer it. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Hello papi. How's the tour going?"

Roy had went out on his "Blame It On Bianca Del Rio" tour and he always would call her to check on her all the time. She seen him painted up but no wig or dress. Abrianya smiles as she walks over to a stool and sits down on it taking a drink of a strawberry daiquiri wine cooler she had sit on the counter a few minutes before. 

"It's going well babygirl. How's work going now you're into your new department? By the way congratulations!"

"Thank you papi. I love it. For once in my life I feel like I'm where I'm destined to be."

Roy smiled wide as he saw her face as she took another drink of her fruity wine cooler. He noticed that she was kind of reserved like she had something on her mind. 

"Papi.... have you talked to Danny since we all had the argument?"

Abrianya squirmed in her seat remembering the heated argument that they all had to where it was almost teams against each other. It was her and Roy against Kristian and Danny. Abrianya heard Roy sigh softly and took a deep breath before answering.

"No I haven't babygirl.... We need our space..."

Abrianya felt terrible because they had fought because of Aby's girlfriend Sonya. Abrianya bites her lip and sighs. 

"I feel completely at fault and I hate were fighting... Kristian won't even talk to me anymore... She'll only talk to Danny and Dakota. Where'd I go wrong papi?"

Abrianya sniffled and Roy's face softens. 

"Babygirl, I don't know.... But you love her right?"

"Papi..... I need to tell you something..."

Roy cocks his head as Abrianya picks her phone up as she hears tapping on the phone. He hears her sniffle as he hears her whisper something.

"Papi can I add Trixie?"

"Trixie? I guess... Why do we need to add Trixie?"

Roy notices Abrianya look at Trixie as she begins to talk. 

"Hey Bianca. I think she needs me to help her explain what happened the other day.. So the other day Katya and I were doing a show and Aby had come out to support us with Sonya."

Trixie knew not to bring up the "girlfriend" thing just yet. She was trying to keep Abrianya calm over texting.

"So Abrianya hadn't been drinking and was enjoying the show but Sonya had been. Sonya was upset that Abrianya wasn't paying enough attention to her and she started a fight. I was out in the crowd after my performance and Katya was on stage. Sonya yells at Abrianya. Abrianya tries to calm down the situation down. By the way I didn't know who it was because of the dark club but I knew that if someone didn't step in things were going to get out of hand. Well then the whole club heard Sonya start beating on Aby and yelling more at her. She told her she was just using her to get closer to you and Danny. She also told Aby that she had hurt Kristian bad. Aby ran out of the club and I followed her. She broke down crying and almost had a panic attack. I was trying to get her to call you because I remember you talking about her a lot and what had went on. She became more and more distraught to where when Katya finished she came out with us and we took her home. Sonya kept trying to call her and she finally just blocked her number. We ended up going to the police station the next morning and Sonya was arrested. Kristian had to tell her what was going on and she's not came home since.... I've been keeping my eye on Abrianya and she's been texting me."

Roy looks down seeing that she had downed three more wine coolers in the span of Trixie telling him what went on.

"Danny was right papi.... I need to apologize.... We...."

"Shhhh.... let's see if Trixie can get him to talk to us. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Bianca she couldn't..."

"Why couldn't she Brian?"

"Roy she literally shut down.... She wouldn't let anyone but me or Katya around her. Dakota's kept Kristian at her place. She's been just throwing herself into her work."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Trixie sighs and shakes her head. 

"She needed to talk to you on her own. Plus she knew you were on your tour and she couldn't talk about it... Danny's calling me give me a moment. I'll put him in but you two need to keep quiet so I can tell him everything okay."

Roy and Abrianya both mutes their phones as they hear Danny and Trixie talk. Trixie explained all that went on when they finished Abrianya took her phone off of mute. 

"You were right Danny... I'm so sorry... I should have listened... I'm sorry I caused that huge argument where you and Roy.... yeah..."

Danny heard the sadness in her voice.

"Dammit Trixie... This isn't what I needed right now!"

"Stop it! I know you're angry at Roy and I but don't be mad at Trix. She fucking saved me from my fucking self. Her and Katya."

"Had you fucking stopped thinking about yourself for once and listened to us we could have saved you from this! You and Roy wouldn't fucking listen!"

Roy took his phone off of speaker. 

"Daniel! Don't start this! We are saying we made a fucking mistake and asking for fucking forgiveness. Instead you're being a fucking dickhead. Yes we fucking made a huge mistake but were trying to mend dammit. I.... I....."

Abrianya hear her door open and felt Trixie hug her. It looked like Trixie had been dedragging into Brian. Both of them muted the phone as Aby broke down.

"I was a fucking idiot... Roy was trying to support me... I feel terrible... I caused this...."

"Shhhh.... they need to do this. We all need to do this."

Roy whispers.

"I need you Danny.... We need you. This separation has been hell...."

"Its not been sunshine and roses for me either Roy! I need to think...."

"Okay..."

Roy and Danny notice that Aby's phone was on video and they see Brian there with Aby. She's gone from sitting down to standing up pacing tugging on her hair. Brian's trying to stop her.

"Fuck Roy...."

Brian had took his phone off of mute so they could hear their conversation.

"Trix.... it's all my fault they are arguing. Had I hadn't been so fucking selfish they would be in an amazing relationship right now. I fucking ruin everything. My daughter.... Danny and Roy.... fuck I don't want to ruin you Trix... fuck I need...."

Her breath sped up as she went into full blown panic attack before passing out. Brian lifted up Aby and layed her down on the couch covering her up with the blanket before hanging up Aby's phone. 

"You two... Work things out please... She's been like this since that happened. She's going to hurt herself one of these days. She has been so scared."

Both Roy and Danny felt terrible knowing that she had been going through all these feelings.

"Danny please.... I'm willing to work on this..."

"Roy... We need to talk but yea... I agree. Thank you Brian for taking care of her. Tell her we will talk to her later. We'll be home soon from tour and we will sit down and talk this all out."

Trixie hung up the phone as Roy started to talk to Danny. 

"I think we all need to talk things out.... but we need to make the first step. I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry Roy... I had to protect Kristian and try to protect her. This is going to break her. I want to strangle Sonya."

"Now we both agree about Sonya... I swear I want to fucking kill her Danny..."

"We need to get ready for our shows. I love you Roy. I always have..."

"I love you... I can't wait to see you again."

They hung up and Danny texted Brian quickly before he started the show.

Danny:: I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. Thank you for taking care of her. 

Brian:: Hey it was in the heat of the moment. I'm not upset. Try to relax and focus on your show. Break a lash bitch.

Danny:: Thanks Doll. Mwah

Danny sit down his phone and finished getting into drag as Roy done the same across the world with a little more of a pep in their step.


	19. Trying to Drink Away the Pain...

Ever since the night she passed out Abrianya has been more and more withdrawn from everyone. Brian was secretly glad that Roy and Danny were coming home for a few weeks. Maybe they could help her where he couldn't. She hadn't been out of her room at all and would barely eat anything. But he had to try. He began to busy his mind by making some alfredo with broccoli which he had heard she liked. He heard a knock on the door and smiled seeing Kristian there with Dakota.

"How is she?"

Kristian had all but run straight to her room and shut herself in Brian shook his head.

"She won't leave the room and she won't eat a lot. The boys should be home soon and I'm hoping things get better then."

Dakota sighs and gives Brian a hug. The two had a quick meeting after everything that had happened. 

"Thank you for stepping in that night. Let Katya know that I say thank you to her as well."

"Hey I couldn't let her go through all of that alone. I hate that it happened in public for her. Roy and Danny always spoke so highly of her. I'm glad to have met her I just wish it would have been under better circumstances."

"Right. She always talked about meeting the two of you someday. Bitch drove me nuts with her obsessive watching of your shows over and over even if she has seen them before."

Brian smiles and heads into the kitchen Dakota not far along.

"Do you think Kristian would want to help me?"

"I bet she would expecially if she knows you're making alfredo. She loves it as much as her momma."

I laugh as I hear feet running into the kitchen and my grin gets wider.

"Mr Trixie can I help you?"

Brian had to laugh at that. Kristian called him Trixie and the other Brian Katya because she didn't want to mix them up but she always put a mister in front of it. Brian remembers Roy and Danny telling him that this little girl was very amazing and accepting. Every time she would hear someone say something derogatory against any of the queens she was quick to tell them how they are wrong. For being so young she was so understanding it boggled everyone. 

"How's about you hand me a couple boxes of the noodles so that way we can put them in the boiling water."

Kristian seemed to light up more and more as they made dinner. Dakota sat back and watched them together chucking a bit. She hoped for this little girl's sake that everyone could sort out the situation. She knew Kristian really missed her Uncle Roy. The girl had told her that. It was a few days til they were home. Dakota heard a sound that she didn't like and ran to Abrianya's room seeing her bathroom light on and her head over the toilet as she threw up. She was so pale. Her eyes were bloodshot and she reeked of alcohol. She wondered if Brian had noticed that. Dakota held her hair as she threw up.

"You know drinking isn't the answer bitch."

Aby glared up at her her voice scratchy.

"Fuck off. It was the only way to take the pain away lastnight..."

"Just lastnight?"

Aby threw up again as Dakota looked into Aby's room she saw three bottles on the floor. She sighed as Aby finished throwing up. She just grabbed her and put her in the shower blasting the cold water as Aby screamed.

"You're going to take a fucking shower and get sobered up. Your fucking daughter is here and she doesn't need to see this. I'm going to clean your room up."

Dakota rolled her eyes seeing that Brian looked over at her as she brought three bottles out of Aby's room before walking up to him whispering while Kristian played her game.

"She's got a massive hangover right now. She was puking her guts up after drinking those three bottles lastnight. I put her ass in the shower but she'll probably wont be a happy camper."

"Dinner's done. Why don't you go up and make sure the alcohol is out of her room until Roy and Danny get back. I'll keep her occupied."

Dakota nods as she checks on Abrianya hearing the girl cry in the shower but she could hear she was actually taking a shower so Dakota worked quickly not finding anymore alcohol. Secretly glad she didn't find anymore. She walks to the closet as she grabs Aby a change of clothes. She grabs the Trixie pink baseball tee, a pair of capris, and a pair of underwear sitting them on Aby's bed before looking over and seeing Aby worse for wear but looking a bit better than she had before.

"Here you go. Please come down with us. Just for a bit. You need to come out of here or your gonna drive yourself nutty. The guys will be home in a couple days so come on!"

Aby get's dressed and sits of the bed as Dakota moves behind her brushing her hair out and braiding it up for her. That night Aby came out feeling a little happier now she had played a few games with Brian and Kristian and ate a wonderful meal. Aby couldn't wait to see her papi and mami again... but part of it had her worried and Brian looked away from playing street fighter with Kristian and seen the look on her face. 

"Hey Kris. Why don't you go get ready to head to bed? I'll be here to play a game with you tomorrow okay?"

He saw Kristian light up at that as she turned the game off and head up to her room. Brian walked over hugging Aby.

"it will be alright I promise. I'm sure they have talked and things will be better. You have to believe that too honey."

"I'm afraid of hurting them again. Hurting everyone I love and care for again..."

"You're not. Just take some deep breaths and lets get lost in Call of Duty! I know I can kick your ass!"

"Can we call Katya over and make it fun! I miss that bitch!"

Brian texted Katya and soon they both were in the middle of a battle when they heard Dakota let him in. 

"Bitch! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass for that!"

"Slut! Bring it on!"

Katya knew that Brian and Abrianya were both fiercely competitive this was going to be a fun evening. As he get comfy on the couch he laughed at his two friends trash talking each other and having fun.


	20. Shopping!

Ever since the night that Brian and Dakota had found Aby drunk things had changed. Brian constantly tried to keep her busy with something. If he wasn't playing games on the Playstation with her, he was taking her out so she wouldn't wallow in her room. The relationship between her and Kristian was getting better, but Brian knew that she still felt guilty about her daughter being hurt. Katya, whose name was also Brian but to keep it easier they called him Katya, was trying to help too. Today the two Brian's had taken her and Kristian out to get new clothes. 

"You know you don't have to do this dammit. I don't need any new clothes. I was just wanting to get babygirl some new jeans for school."

Brian smiled as Kristian danced with him and they sang. Katya turned to look at Aby smiling as he gave her a hug.

"We wanted to spoil you too. We know you never spend money on yourself and we know ever since that bitch stole your money.."

She growled stopping her tracks as Katya didn't finish his sentence. He sighed and held her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to throw salt into the wound. We just wanted to get you some new clothes and maybe you can help Trix and I get some new drag pieces."

She smiles and hugs Katya as she steps back. She squeals pulling Katya onto a store. In all that commotion Brian and Kristian stop in their tracks. They giggle as they head into the shop and Brian's eyes get wide noticing that this store he could find a lot of new pieces. Aby comes running back throwing pieces into Brian's hands. He looks at her confused.

"Bitch your trying these on! I'm getting some for me too!"

Katya laughs looking at Brian and shrugging as his arms are full of clothes. Brian leans down to Kristian pointing at Katya.

"Hey sweetie. Why don't you go over with Uncle Katya and help him out while Mommy and me look around."

Kristian giggles and bounces to Katya as Aby throws more clothing at Brian. Grabbing some more for herself before dragging him to the fitting room. They head into the room changing before they come out in the same dress the only difference is Aby is wearing some hippie wooden sandals. Aby squeals and bounces. 

"I love this! We could be matching! It looks better on you though Brian!"

She looks down and sighs pulling at the dress a little as she sees Brian behind her stopping her hand.

"You look pretty sweetheart. I think you should get it."

Aby smiles heading into the dressing room and Brian noticed that she had thrown the dress over the door grumbling. Brian looks at Katya and shrugs as he give him a thumbs up. This pattern continued until Brian just took all the clothes and went to the counter paying for them all. He also grabbed a few pairs of shoes that she had eyed as well. They had everything all bagged up and Brian paid for it before she came out of the dressing room. 

"Damn you Brian!"

She pouted like a little kid as Brian threw some bags at her. She reluctantly took them but smiled noticing a store for Kristian was across the way. She motioned for Brian, Katya, and Kristian to follow her over to the store. Kristian squealed as she ran into the pink colored store.

"Uncle Trixie! Uncle Katya! This is my most favorite store ever!"

She drug the men in the store as Aby sat on a bench outside the store. 

"She's a size 18-20 guys. Just to let you know."

Aby was tired so she let Kristian have fun with the guys. They looked like they were having fun getting her clothes. By the time they were finished, Kristian was carrying multiple bags and the guys looked really happy. While they were busy doing that Aby had noticed a shop that would be up Katya's alley. She knew Kristian was safe so she walked over picking up a few things she knew Katya would adore. She wanted to surprise him with this, so she hid the bag for now. Knowing she had spent half the little money she had and still wanted to surprise Brian. She texted Katya.

Aby:: Hey K! I'm heading over to the game store. Can you keep B distracted while I go and get him a surprise?

Katya:: Sure can! You need me to send ya some money?

A:: Nah It's something small and I've got it. Thanks though.

Aby slid her phone into her pocket as she headed to Gamestop. She ran in grabbing a playstation gift card, a couple more controllers, and a game that she had heard him talk about for awhile now. She bit her lip as the total finished and she had just enough. She let out a sigh of relief before hiding the bag in the bag with Katya's surprise as she caught up with the others. They were sitting on a bench. She giggled as she saw them talking.

"Hey guys! I'm tired of shopping. Wanna head home and grab something to eat?"

Everyone nods and we laugh as Brian pulls into a place and grabs some food for us. He comes running back out with it looks like he ordered everything on the menu. We laugh as he puts it in the car.

"What did you get everything they make?"

Aby smirks as he rolls his eyes getting back into the car. He turns the music on and we all sing along with it enjoying the ride home. Pulling into the driveway he pulls up and parks the car. Aby smiles grabbing her bags and Kristian's as she takes off toward the house running to her room. She drops off Katya and Brian's present before dropping Kristian's into her room. 

"She's up to something..."

Katya laughs and turns around noticing that Kristian had fallen asleep on the ride home. He gently lifted her up as Brian carried in the food. He opened the door for Katya before going back out and grabbing some more things that they had got for Aby while she was away. He saw Katya and then Aby come back downstairs. Brian noticed that she was trying to hide something behind her back. When they all at on the couch she sat the bag beside her. He shook his head before opening the boxes of food and setting it out. He heard a squeal before he saw Aby grab the box of sushi and begin chowing down on it. Brian was eating some kind of vegetarian tacos. Katya had been eating anything including some of the sushi.

"Hey! That's mine!"

They sat and ate until they were stuffed. Aby cleaned up the food and looked up at the calendar noticing that it was only a couple days before Danny and Roy returned. She sighed knowing she needed to clean up the house. Walking back into the living room she flopped down on the couch noticing Brian trying to peek. She giggled and pulled the bag onto her lap and threw a bag to Brian before sitting the other on Katya's lap.

"So you two have been keeping me sane this whole time the guys have been away and everything. I wanted to thank the both of you so here you go."

There was a gasp and then a squeal. Plastic was flying from Brian's side as Katya pulled out a beautiful dress, shoes, and a fan. 

"BITCH! HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS IS WHAT I WANTED!!!!"

Aby laughed seeing Brian's face light up even more when he saw the gift card along with the game. He squealed and hugged her as Katya was silent. Aby looked over worried that Katya hated her surprise.

"I saw it and it made me think of you... If you don't like it you can take it ba...."

Katya cut her off and just hugged her tight. He looked her in the eye as she bit her lip looking away.

"Thank you. It's beautiful and perfect. I love it. You see this Brian!"

Brian looks over at the dress, fan, and shoes. They looked absolutely perfect for Katya. He reached over and touched the fabric and smiled. 

"That's so you!"

He noticed that Aby's mood had changed. He sat his gift on the table and smiled as Katya took one of her hands as he took the other. 

"What's the matter dear?"

She sighed and lowered her head so her hair hid her face. Both men knew she had been having a really rough time here lately and they just wanted to help their friend.

"They come home in like two days... I'm worried they will be upset with me. They've not called as much and this place is a mess. I need to clean it up before they come home and papi yells at me for being a slob."

She got up and began to grab the trash from Brian's bag and heading into the kitchen before they heard water run. They looked at each other as they saw Aby with a broom in her hands sweeping the floor. Before she got on the floor a bucket of water in front of her as she scrubbed the floor. The more she scrubbed the more angry she was getting. Once she was done with the kitchen she headed back into the living room. She went to go upstairs when she was flanked by the two men who kept her in the same place.

"MOVE DAMMIT! I HAVE TO MAKE ROY'S PLACE SPOTLESS!"

She began to hyperventilate and Brian pulled her into a hug as Katya pulled the two of them into a hug. 

"Calm down hon... Breathe..."

Aby wouldn't calm down for anything and Brian didn't know what to do. Katya pulled out his phone and called Roy. It rang for a couple times before he picked up and spoke.

"Hey... What's up? I don't have much time.."

"Aby's having a panic attack and we need your help."

"Put me on facetime."

Katya did just that turning up the speaker so he is heard. 

"Babygirl. Calm down for me..."

Roy was worried about Aby really bad and it just happened that Danny and him were together tonight. Danny walks over to Roy as he overhears the conversation. 

"Papi.... Need.... help....."

Danny sat on Roy's lap as they both spoke together. Both worried about their adopted daughter.

"Baby, We're here... Just take some deep breaths for us. in through your nose... Out through your mouth... That's it..."

Danny noticed that she was calming a little but he also noticed that she looked thinner than usual. He planned to ask about that later. He felt Roy's hand in his as they both talked to her calming her down. She curled more into Brian as she calmed down and yawned. 

"Babygirl, why don't you go lie down and take a nap. Then Danny and I can call you after the show.."

Aby rubbed her eyes and yawned again as she went upstairs not into her own room but into Roy and Danny's room. She needed to smell them around her not knowing she left the door open. As soon as she climbed into the bed she was drifting off her arms around a pillow. When Brian heard her soft snores he walked over to Katya who was talking with Roy and Danny.

"Brian, How many times has this happened... Don't you dare sugar coat this or lie to me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that she's lost weight. You better start talking and talking now."

Brian sighed taking Katya's phone for a minute.

"This has happened a few times. One time it got really bad where she shut herself in her room and wouldn't hardly eat for a few days. Dakota told me that she had downed two bottles of patron and a bottle of jack the night before. She woke up with a hangover, puking, and looking really bad... Dakota and I removed any alcohol from her room that night. Dakota threw her in a cold shower. They talked while I was making food for all of us. After Kris went to bed we all talked again and played video games. It was like something changed that night. She feels extremely guilty guys... She blames herself for Kris getting hurt and you two being mad at each other. She's shattered from Sonya. She truly loved her."

Katya took the phone and spoke to Roy who was wiping his eyes.

"Tonight I don't know what it was. We had come from the mall and had ate. She went to the kitchen and came back in. She said something about you two coming home and she needed to make sure papi's house was spotless."

He shows Roy the house as it was as immaculate as it normally was and Roy sighed.

"Next thing we knew we went to keep her from going upstairs and she was yelling and hyperventilating."

Roy had to sit the phone down a minute but the others heard his quiet sniffles. Danny came into the picture and talked to Katya.

"Good thing were going to be home early. Don't tell her were going to be there a day early. Roy and I are in a better place now. Please... just watch her..."

Katya noticed that Brian was trying to get his attention so he walked with the phone upstairs noticing the open door. They both knew this was Roy's room and it hadn't been opened since he had left. He sighed when he saw Aby curled around a pillow clutching a picture of them all in her hands. Dried tear tracks on her face. Brian flipped the phone and showed Danny and Roy taking it out of Katya's hands. They snuck back down quickly before anyone spoke again.

"Wow... she must be having a hard time... I've never seen her come into our room. Normally she feels like that is our sacred space..."

Roy and Danny come into the picture again. You could tell they had been crying. 

"We'll be home as fast as possible guys. Thank you again for helping her. You two are lifesavers. We both owe you one."

Brian smiles.

"You don't owe us shit ol'man. I've been happy to help her and Kris get close again... You would have done the same for us. Now take some deep breaths and get ready for the show. Break a lash bitches. We'll talk to you after your show."

They heard a stagehand say something to them and then Roy hung up. Brian sighed and looked at Katya.

"Want to play a game til they call back?"

Katya grins as Brian grabs his new game lading it into the playstation as they get lost into it.


	21. Surprises!

Abrianya flutters around the house manically grabbing clothes taking them off and growling as she heads out of the bathroom. Brian hears a scream before muffled sobbing. He takes pity on the woman and comes into her room which is a disaster. There is clothes thrown everywhere and he quickly runs to her and hugs her close. She's had more and more mental breakdowns lately and Brian was worried about his friend.

"Shhhhhh... What's the matter butterfly?"

He had recently gave her that nickname just like a butterfly she had to transform as well. She was on her way, but she was so scattered. 

"I-I don't have anything to wear Bri.... T-they will be here in a day and and...."

She let's out a cry of frustration and Brian rubs her back. He comforts the distraught woman. What he didn't tell her is that Danny and Roy should be here in just a few hours. Katya had taken Kristian with him to surprise his little niece. They all had become extremely close and Kristian was worried about seeing Uncle Roy again. The last time they had spoke Kristian was being a bit of a brat and was also mad at him. Katya had got her to open up and told her she should explain to Uncle Roy how she felt and he would understand. Katya and Kristian were in the car at the airport because their plane was due to land anytime. Katya looks down seeing that Roy had texted him saying they had just landed. Kristian bites her lip and bounces her leg. She was worried. 

"Hey K-bug. Uncle Roy and Uncle Danny both miss you and will probably love you being here to surprise them. Can you wait til mommy is surprised?"

Kristian looks up and nods her grin so big. Katya had seen a big change from this little girl and he was extremely proud of her. She has her insecurities but with the help of Katya she wasn't so scared of them.

"Uncle Katya, you promise you won't just leave... I'll be able to talk to you while you're out on tour right?"

"Oh Bug. You know I'm just a phone call away. So is Uncle Trixie."

"I'm worried about mommy Uncle Katya... I hope Uncle Danny and Uncle Roy being there will help. I've hear her cry a lot here lately when she thought no one was listening."

Katya sighs and grabs her hand squeezing it softly, reassuring the young girl things would get better but her mommy needed some time to heal. He explained that her heart had a huge booboo that hadn't been fixed yet. He knew that this little girl was very smart and caught on to things very quickly. He felt his phone go off seeing Roy's picture pop up. He held a finger to his lips and Kristian smiled as he answered it.

"Hey B. Were getting our luggage now we should be out shortly."

"I'm in Aby's mountaineer. Thought we could use the extra room since y'all have all your luggage."

Katya and Roy talk as he and Danny finish grabbing their luggage. They were just in luck as Katya pulled up and unlocked the doors while Kristian hid a little so they couldn't see her. Katya had a huge grin on his face as he heard the door shut and seen Danny and Roy in the backseat. As they pull out of the airport Kristian pops out scaring the two.

"Booo! Hiya Uncle Danny and Uncle Roy..."

Roy bites his lip and tears up as Katya pulls over because Kristian had asked to climb in the back with them. Danny hugs her tight kissing her face up before she makes her way over to Roy, who until now has sat back watching. She wipes his tears and gives him a hug tight which shocked him. He grabs her up and cries into her neck.

"I'm so sorry little one... I'm so sorry."

Katya and Danny look at each other as they are also almost in tears watching the reunion. Kristian just hugs Roy harder.

"I'm sorry too Uncle Roy for being a brat the last time we were together. I just was upset you wouldn't listen to me. I was mad that mommy wouldn't listen. I was being bullied at school and that mean woman was saying she was going to take mommy away and I wouldn't ever see her again.."

Roy cried hard just holding this little girl. She had been through a lot here lately. He just kissed her forehead and wiped her tears.

"She won't ever do that to you again sweetheart. I won't do that to you again. I'm sorry I was too stubborn to listen baby. I forgive you for everything.... I hope you can forgive your old, crabby Uncle Roy for being so mean. I love you baby and...."

She put her little finger on his lips and hugged him as tight as she could. Roy couldn't believe it....

"I love you Uncle Roy and I forgive you too. Uncle Katya and I have been talking he is really smart. He told me I needed to tell you how I felt and that you always love me. He said you're really stubborn and sometimes need a kick in the butt to see things."

Katya and Danny laugh as Roy chuckles softly. 

"Yeah your Uncle Roy is a little stubborn. I am very proud of you though. Thank you monkey. Now go give Uncle Danny some love he may feel left out."

Katya looks back and winks at Roy who mouths thank you to him. Katya nods and smiles back to Roy. Kristian cuddles up against Danny before Katya starts the car and send a text to Brian that they are on their way.

"Hey butterfly. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll choose your outfit out and clean up?"

Abrianya gets up off the floor hugging Brian before walking to the bathroom looking back at him.

"Thank you Bri... for everything."

She heads into the bathroom, which is decorated in a beach theme, and strips down stepping into a steamy hot shower. She began to wash herself but the more she did the more she cried. Brian starts picking up her clothes off the floor knowing that it was going to be at least an hour before everyone returned home. He heard Aby's crying in the shower but he knew she needed to do that. He neatly hung all of the clothes she had thrown around back up before grabbing an outfit for her that looked adorable. She had chose the same outfit for him in drag and he thought it was amazing. It was a faded dark blue denim jacket that Brian had sewn a Trixie patch on the back of, a beige crochet dress, and a pair of hippie flowered heels, with a some white sparkily hose. Brian had planned on doing her hair and makeup as well. After sitting her outfit out on the bed he knocked on the door of the bathroom. 

"Butterfly, you okay in there?"

"Yea. I'll be out in a sec."

"Well I have a surprise so hurry your butt up in there!"

"Fuck off Bri! You know I hate surprises!"

Brian laughs his ass off and walks back into her bedroom again. He notices her makeup and he scoffs at it running down grabbing his bag, before heading back up noting that he should get her some new makeup for her birthday. He seen her make her way to her room and close the door as he came back up. He gave her a few minutes to get dressed before he knocked on the door.

"You dressed?"

"Yea Bri... come on in."

He came in noticing that she was looking in the mirror of her vanity just staring at it as she sat there. He sat his makeup down and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Oooooh Bri's doing my makeup!"

Brian nodded as he smiled moving her chair a little towards him as he worked on her makeup. 

"You need some better makeup dear...."

"That's what papi..... that's what papi said....."

Brian hugged her as she didn't cry, but she took a couple of deep breaths calming herself down. Brian kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"We'll go out one day and go makeup shopping. No offence but I know what would work best for your skin. Bianca uses spackle and shit like that for her makeup."

They both laughed and Brian went to work again giving her a summery shimmer cateye with lots of highlight and a purplish-pink lip. She had decided that she wanted to wear some lashes, so Brian done that as well, before putting down his makeup and working on her hair. She smirked hearing her almost purr in delight was he brushed her hair out then french braiding her hair back before putting one of his flower crowns in her hair. He turns her telling her to keep her eyes closed. When she's fully facing the mirror he tells her to open her eyes. He hears a gasp before she touches the flower crown. 

"Bri.... I look.... Fuck! I don't want to cry Bri!"

"You look beautiful. You always look beautiful dear."

She fans herself taking some deep breaths trying not to cry.

"Do I get a hint on my surprise?"

"Nope."

Just then he feels his phone vibrate, as he picks it up he sees Katya's message saying they are five minutes out. He grins mischievously as he tells her to sit in the chair and her surprise would be there soon. He quickly texts Katya a picture along with Danny and Roy with the caption "Doesn't she look like an angel? She's got no clue y'all are here so be sneaky and quiet. We're in her room." 

"She looks beautiful..."

Danny looks at Roy and smiles as they pull up. He looks down seeing Kristian bouncing in excitement.

"K baby.... we gotta be sneaky and quiet okay. Can you do that?"

She nods enthusiastically as everyone gets out of the car and heads into the house. Roy smiled at Danny and was happy to be home. Danny grabs a bag of goodies and hands it to Kristian, who quickly and quietly takes them to her room. She waits on Danny and Roy to follow her as Katya comes into her room. 

"Hey butterfly. Wow! You look amazing dear!"

Aby went to turn around to Katya when Brian stopped her. Katya comes to her side and kisses her cheek and hugs her feeling her nervousness. 

"Don't you turn around until I say cheater! I told you to keep your eyes closed!"

In the commotion Brian motions Aby's surprise to come in. He grins wide as he tells her to open her eyes. She opens her eyes squealing.

"Fuck! They aren't really here are they... It's cut outs it has to be!"

Roy laughs and shakes his head,as she all but throws her chair and runs to them jumping up into their arms, as they all fall to the ground in a heap. Both Brians recording it.

"You're here! Oh my god your here!"

She gets up before running to both Brian's poking them in their chests.

"You assholes! I love you but dammit I'm gonna ruin my makeup! FUCK!"

Brian laughs as Katya sees Kristian bounce in.

"Did you like your surprise momma?!!?"

Aby says nothing and just picks up her daughter and hugs her close as tears fall down her face. Brian promising to fix her makeup later. After she sits Kristian down, she walks up to Danny and grabs his hands staring at them as her tears fell.

"Mami..... I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I know you hate..."

Danny looks up from the ground as he stops her from talking. He just gives her a huge hug as she cries softly.

"I don't hate you babydoll. Shhhhh... It's okay. I know you and Roy are stubborn and he was trying to protect you. We all have made mistakes and from today we are starting fresh. I love you."

Aby's knees give out as Danny holds onto her as Roy runs up steadying the two. She's breaking down in front of the two of them. Danny looks at Roy worried as he feels her shaking and notices she's thinner than she was when they left. Brian mouths the word later indicating they'll need to talk later about it. Both Brian's are crying at the sight. They take Kristian and head out of the room.

"We're taking K-bug for the night! Were going to spoil her and you can't say no!"

They both laugh as they take off grabbing Kristian's suitcase before anyone can say anything. Aby chuckles softly as she stands on her own two feet, as she drags them into her room and they sit on her bed. They start talking as they rub Aby's back as she tells them what all has went on since they've been gone. They hear her tell them about the night where she was completely drunk and was on a really low low. She told them about how the Brian's had taken care of her and got her to talk. They just listened as she talked. They were looking increasingly worried as she talked.


	22. Pandora's Box...

That night Aby cried herself to sleep in both Danny and Roy's arms, soon after that Danny had curled up next to her and fell asleep. Roy couldn't sleep so he watched over them both extremely worried about his adopted daughter. He kissed her head and Danny's as he got up walking into the living room pulling out his phone texting Brian.

Roy:: You awake? I can't sleep and I don't want to wake Abs or Danny.

Brian:: Yeah I'm up. Kat and K fell asleep watching a movie. Kat decided that he wanted to spoil her a bit for being so good.

Roy:: You mind if I call you? I need to talk about Aby... I'm fucking worried. She cried herself to sleep tonight and she was practically clinging to Danny and I. 

Brian read the text, before he hit the button to call Roy who picked up immediately. He heard a deep sigh over the phone.

"Hey cunt. I take it you're worried because she's told you everything that's happened didn't she.."

"Hey B. Yeah she told us everything... Has she been really clingy with you two too?"

Brian sighed. Aby was scared she was going to lose them. He also knew that Roy wasn't so touchy feely so that probably worried him more.

"Roy... She almost had a breakdown tonight before you guys came in. She was so scared that if she told you, she would lose the two of you. She loved Sonya so much and after all this happened she shattered..."

He heard a sniffle over his phone. Roy never cried.. Brian didn't know what to do.

"I didn't tell you that to upset you Roy. She needs you and Danny more than ever. I've been trying to keep her mind off of everything but she has broken down with me."

"Has she lost weight because she's not been eating?"

Brian ran his hand over his head and walked outside too a balcony before answering the question. The cool air help soothe his fragile nerves. He knew that Roy would call him. He knew he would have this conversation but he wasn't prepared... 

"The first week or two I had to force her to eat. But here lately she's been eating with us but she's not ate as much."

Roy felt totally at fault for all of this, if only he had been home, she had saved his life the more he thought about it the angrier he got.

"I should have been here..... I should have been like Danny and fought Sonya... I just wanted Aby happy Brian... She was so happy... I....."

"Don't blame yourself Roy. You can't protect her from everything."

Roy hit a button on his phone and sent Brian two pictures of Aby. One showing her wounds on her back and the other was her in the ICU fighting for her life. 

"I promised her that day I would protect her and I failed Brian..."

Brian looked at the pictures and sighed. 

"You didn't fail Roy. She had to spread her wings sometime. Right now she just needs to heal. Just listen and talk to her. She just needs to know she's not alone. She feels like she's failed too Roy. She feels like she caused you and Danny to fight. She feels like she deserved this for everything she done wrong. Like this was her karmic justice for what she feels like she's done wrong."

Roy was shocked. Why did she feel like this? No wonder she had so many breakdowns. Roy sighed and sat down on the couch before he spoke again.

"I'm scared Brian. I'm genuinely scared for her. I almost lost her once before I can't lose her Brian I can't..."

Brian bit his lip. He had never heard Roy like this. When Aby was in the hospital he had closed everyone off and spent every moment with her. Brian knew that Roy loved this girl like she were his own flesh and blood. 

"You won't lose her again Roy. I promise you. It's normal to be scared Roy... I know you never left her side when she was in the hospital. She's not physically dying here Roy. She just needs you and Danny right now. She won't admit it but she's kinda needy right now. She has been trying to hide it with me but she just wants to feel normal again."

Brian sat down in the chair making himself comfortable.

"That's why we took her out shopping for clothes, I've been playing video games with her, and I've been doing her makeup and hair things like that."

Roy chuckled.

"That reminds me I need to get her some better shit."

Brian laughed softly.

"I was planning on doing that for her birthday. Remember I went to beauty school so I would know what works for her best..."

Roy rolled his eyes chuckling softly.

"Alright beauty school droput. I'll let you get that for her but I need your help, and possibly Kat's, getting our present for her."

"Ooooooh Tell me! Tell me!"

Roy chuckled at Brian's child like behavior. He sneaks out on the patio before he speaks.

"You know how her car's constantly breaking down and shit like that?"

"Yeah she's been complaining about it a little but she tries not to. I know she had been saving up for a new one before Sonya....."

"Before that bitch what Brian?"

Brian took a deep breath.

"She stole Aby's money she'd been saving back and bought drugs Roy..."

Roy starts cussing and Brian heard him call her everything but a white woman. He knew he was pissed. Normally Roy's anger was controlled this time it wasn't. This was a bit of a shock to Brian knowing that this queen wasn't known for his outbursts.

"Roy, calm down..."

"Mother fuck! Don't tell me to fucking calm down....."

Brian put his phone on speaker letting Roy rant and get it all out. Five minutes pass before the phone goes deadly silent.

"You done?"

"If that bitch wasn't in jail... I'd go find her and put her in there myself. I'm so fucking pissed that I could kill the bitch and not think a second thought of it! Not only did she hurt MY daughter and her baby... But she stole AND FUCKING USED ALL OF US!"

"Roy..... I know but she's in jail and will be locked away. Don't tell Aby that I told you that."

"For fucks sakes Brian....."

"I know... but we cant change the past.... but you need to tell me this fucking plan dammit! I wanna know what you got up your sleeve."

Roy took a couple of deep breaths and sighed.

"Well I found her a SUV in her favorite color that is almost brand new.... but I need help getting it here and putting a bow on it."

"Look at who's being a softy! The great Roy Haylock does have a soft spot after all."

"Piss off Brian. You going to help us or what fuckface?"

He heard the sound of hysterical laughter from not only Brian but it was multiplied. Fuck the Brian's squared were laughing their asses off.

"You two fuckin' done?"

"She's got you wrapped honey.... Oh honey!!!"

Roy rolled his eyes and started laughing too.

"I'm not the only one. Her and K-baby have us all wrapped around their little fingers. I am not afraid to admit that and by the way you two act neither are you."

Katya steals Brian's phone and sits on his lap laughing more.

"So Roy, I think we can handle that just let us know when and where. We'll definitely help you. She will kick all of our asses though you realize this... She' s already threatened the two of us after we went clothes shopping and then you two showing up early."

"I saw you making her a mini Trixie by the way! I'm going to have to sway her to the dark side."

"Hey! She wanted to do some things with me at a local show like that. I couldn't say no!"

Roy laughs his ass off.

"It's okay Trixie. I think it will be cute seeing her as a mini you. I'm stealing her sometime cause I wanna fight with her onstage sometime. I wish you would have saw her when she found me. I don't think she realized at the time but she gave me a run for my money. It was fun to have someone to argue with... I've missed that honestly...."

Roy sighs and both Brians sigh.

"She'll get there Roy. Give her some time."

They look up to see Kristian sniffling softly.

"Uncle Trixie and Uncle Katya... I got scared...."

Katya holds his arms out as she runs up jumping up on their laps. They both rub her back. They both know this little girl has been through so much in her young life that she shouldn't have ever had to endure. Katya plays with her curly brunette hair as Brian talks to her.

"You wanna talk to Uncle Roy too baby? He's on the phone."

She yawns softly but perks up a little at Roy's name.

"Hi Uncle Roy! I got to go to Chuck E Cheeses tonight! I played so many games!"

Roy smiles hearing how happy Kristian was. He couldn't be upset around her when she was so happy. She was his little sunshine on a cloudy day. 

"You did! I'm glad you had fun with Trixie and Katya. I wanted to check in on you and talk to Uncle Trixie about things. Mommy and Uncle Danny are sleeping right now. You should be sleeping too young lady!"

He heard her voice drop down to almost a whisper.

"I was until I woke up to go pee and saw Uncle Trixie and Uncle Katya out here." 

Brian gets Katya's attention as Katya gets up, Brian picks Kristian up seeing she was almost ready to cry. He rubs her back as she cuddles into him yawning softly.

"Hey Kat. Why don't you talk to Roy and I'll go cuddle with the monkey."

Katya nods her head.

"Sounds good."

Katya smiles as Brian walks with the sleepy Kristian as she was starting to drift off on his shoulder. He heads in the house as Roy and Katya talk for a few more minutes. They shoot the shit and Roy yawns.

"Hey! Go to bed ol'man. You need it."

Roy protested before Katya laughed and just hung the phone up. Roy tried calling a few more times which Katya ignored before sending a text.

GO TO BED. DO NOT PASS GO! DO NOT COLLECT 200 DOLLARS. 

Roy read the message and shook his head before heading back in the screen door. He made sure things were locked up before heading back up with Danny and Abrianya. He climbs back in bed and falls asleep. Danny wakes up to a precious sight. He takes a quick picture before laying back down feeling Aby grab not only his but Roy's shirts tightly. Danny soon drifts off again.


	23. Lawyer.

The next morning was rough for Abrianya. Not only was she away from her adopted family, but she was asked to go fill in down in the emergency room where Tom and Donny were. She was on edge and all the employees didn't know her from adam since she was transferred to the pediatrics department. All the new nurses kept giving her dirty looks. She tried to go on her day but the two nimrods were on her last nerve and she snapped at one biting comment. She was tired of all the whispers of lies about her from people who didn't know her.

"Dyke always has to go run and hide. She don't have her precious friends to protect her this time...." 

She had all but ran to the bathroom, her hands were shaking and she was beginning to have a panic attack. She pulled out her phone hitting the first number on it. No answer. She moved down the line and no one was answering. Every number she hit made her anxiety even worse. It was getting hard for her to breathe... No not now.... The tears ran until Abrianya saw black and her body hit the floor her phone sliding across the tiled floor just as Brian's name and picture popped up. 

Brian was worried. He saw that Aby had called him multiple times while he was napping and now she wasn't picking up. The fourth time he called someone answered but it wasn't her.

"Aby! I'm here..."

The young nurse bit her lip as she spoke.

"Um your friend passed out in the bathroom. I found her but she woke up and was hysterical... ummm.... she's on her way to the psychiatric ward."

Brian stooped and almost dropped his phone. Fuck she was that bad. He had to go get everyone... 

"Thank you her family will be there soon."

The nurse hung up as Brian ran out the door calling Katya telling him what was going on. Katya said he would meet at Roy's house. Brian threw his phone on the seat and sped to Roy's house he peeled into the driveway only to see Katya do the same. Brian ran to the front door banging on it until a sleepy Roy came and answered it. Brian was almost in tears.

"We need to get to the hospital. Aby's in trouble and they are admitting her to the psych ward. A nurse found her passed out and when she woke up she was hysterical."

Roy ran up the stairs dragging Danny out of bed and called Dakota. She said she would take care of Kristian. Roy and Danny finished up there and jumped into Brian's car just as Katya got in. 

"Fuck! If I had not taken a nap she wouldn't be there."

Brian sped into the hospital parking lot as Roy and Danny jump out and run to the information desk.

"Abrianya Nicholle Noriega-Haylock what room is she in!"

The receptionist looks up the room number in the computer and tells them which way to go. After a quick text to Brian, they run to her room hearing her agony from the elevator.

"Let me go! Please let me go! I'm okay I just had a panic attack and forgot my medicine this morning... Please.... please let me go...."

The two men go to run for her but they are stopped by a security guard.

"Get your fucking hands off of me! My daughter fucking needs me!"

Roy yells trying to get to her. The security guard holds him back.

"You can't.."

"You want to fucking bet me. You WILL let me back there or I will sue this fucking place for every penny its fucking worth. I have a fucking good lawyer don't try me!"

"Sir..."

"Do you fucking want her calmed down. Let me talk to her... "

The guard sighs letting Roy through but not Danny. Roy runs to Aby as she flailing around and they are trying to stick a needle in her.

"Touch her with that and you'll live to regret it."

Roy walks up calmly placing his hand on Aby's sweaty forehead. She's so pale her wrists have burns on them from where she's been restrained. He turns around growling at the nurse. 

"YOU WILL GET YOUR DIRECTOR OF NURSING NOW!"

The petite nurse all but runs and grabs a phone to dial the director. Roy turns around and tries to run his finger through her tangled hair. She's so scared. The normally strong woman was reduced to a child in nothing flat. He wondered what caused it. He spoke in calming tones trying to help her center again.

"Papi! I'm skerred. Pwease get me out of here. They put me with those bad men and and they kept pushing and and I tried papi... Now they have me tied down and i scared daddy. it makes me think of da bad man that took me aways.... "

"Shhhhh babygirl... I'm here. We're all here even Aunties Katya and Trixie. We will get you out soon."

He saw her wrists and ankles were bleeding and took off the restraints kissing the burns that had formed on her skin. He heard a woman walk up as he wheeled around glaring daggers at her.

"Some fucking hospital you run around here. Send her to a fucking department that she was transferred out of due to homophobia. Then knowing her history restrain her to where she now has wounds because she fought them. What do you have to say for yourself madam?"

"Well Mister Hay...."

"Spare me the bullshit. I'm taking her home. She needs her family not your fucking psych bullshit. She was thrown into a panic attack because you DID FUCKING NOTHING TO HELP HER OUT! One would think you were looking for a way to get rid of her."

"Sir If you don't calm down..."

Roy looked at her daring her to challenge him. 

"This is me calmed bitch. You're lucky I'm talking to you and not my husband. She's sacrificed herself for your hospital. You know what she doesn't need this. Take your job and shove it in your ass. She can be treated way better somewhere else. You will be hearing from my lawyer."

The woman told the nurse to get her discharge papers ready as she wrapped Aby's wounds. Aby was sad to leave but in a way happy she had her family by her side. Roy picked Aby up after signing her discharge papers and she wraps around him as they head to her locker to get her things. The nurse that had talked to Brian met them by her locker.

"I never got to truly meet her but here's her phone and I hope she is okay now. Those two men have been spreading lies and rumors about her around here just to let you know. I've caught them and recorded them."

Aby wouldn't let go of Roy so Danny gathered her personal belongings as he spoke to the nurse.

"Thank you. I will definitely need that. May we get your number?"

She gladly gives them her number and heads out quickly. As they head out the Brian's squared have made it inside. Roy walks up to them as they see her unusual behavior. Brian speaks softly.

"Oh Aby. I'm sorry butterfly."

"Papi cans I go sees Unkie Trixie?"

Roy nods and set her on her feet as she walks over and hugs Brian tightly as he easliy picks her up and she buries her head in his neck. 

"Were going to the house and you and me can play whatever game you want. Uncle Katya and I will play with you."

Aby sniffles as Brian rubs her back. He hadn't seen her like this before reduced to a tiny scared girl. Roy and Danny pull Katya off to the side.

"We need to talk to Ru and tell him what is going on. We need his help."

Katya nods and agrees.

"Trix and me will keep her occupied while you two speak with Ru."

Brian walked up to everyone handing Roy his keys as he starts to head out the door. The rest of the group shortly following behind him. This time Aby, Brian, and Katya were in the back while Danny and Roy were in the front. 

"Daddy....Mamma... I not in troubles am i's? You's not mad at mes are yous?"

Danny turned around in the seat as Roy kept glancing back. Danny reached out for her hand before speaking. 

"no sweetheart just relax and calm yourself. We love you very much and you didn't do anything wrong." 

Aby cuddled against Brian and Katya eventually falling asleep on the ride home. 

"That was a bad mental break for her... The stress of everything must had combined into one. I've not seen her do that before. Those twats must have done a number on her..."

Roy focused on the road his anger boiling but he tried to keep it hidden. Danny reached over lacing his fingers with Roy's.

"Ru will help us. He loves Aby like family. He won't take too kindly once he finds out what's been going on."

Roy pulled in the drive and shut the car off and looked back seeing his babygirl resting. Brian looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Roy. If I..."

"No Brian. It's not your fault. I swear to god there will be hell to pay."

Roy gets out of the car and passes the keys to Brian as they take Aby out of the car and up to her room. Brian lays down with her as Katya comes back down with Roy who is telling Ru what happened. He could tell Roy was about to boil over soon, Ru lets him explain and then they get a plan going to help her. A couple hours later and they had everything hammered out. They hang up with Ru as Roy sits down and sighs. 

"I'm so fucking pissed. I could go down there right now and castrate those fuckwits and not think another thing about it."

Katya and Danny look at each other. They were all pissed at how Aby was treated but Roy seemed to be taking it the hardest. 

"Look Roy you know that wouldn't help you or her. Why don't you and Danny so try to relax while she's sleeping and I'll get things for a home cooked dinner."

Roy sighed but allowed Danny to pull him upstairs. They stop in the doorway to Aby's room and smile at the cute picture in front of them. Brian was holding her protectively and Aby was actually resting. They savored the moment before heading to their room and relax. Katya chuckles as he dials Michelle who agrees to come over and help him cook dinner. They make spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. They decide to treat Aby to some homemade red velvet cheesecake hoping that would help her relax somewhat. While the cheesecake was baking Katya drove to the game store buying a bunch of games for them to play.It was a mix of everything after paying he headed back to his car heading back to Roy's hoping that Aby would be okay.


	24. Whispering Hope...

Brian woke up not realizing he had fallen asleep next to Aby. He was worried about his butterfly. She had been through so much in her life. To see her break that badly made his heart hurt. Hopefully, with her not having to deal with the stress of the hospital, she would be a lot better. He reaches out and plays with her hair trying not to wake her up. She needed her rest after the stressful day. He hears someone step up to the room as he move his head Roy smiles softly before walking in the room speaking in whispers.

"I owe you a lot Brian.... You took care of her while I was on tour. I can't ever make it up to you... but know it means a helluva lot to me. They retrained her Brian... they restrained her and she was so scared..." Brian reaches back giving Roy's hand a reassuring squeeze as he speaks more. "It took everything in my power not to kill that director and the nurse. They were going to stick her with some kind of medicine when I stopped them... I don't think they even looked at her chart."

Roy climbs on the bed softly trying not to wake the sleeping woman he wraps his arms around her as she cuddles into him. Brian smiles softly. "Its because you care you cunt. You have let her into that cold heart of yours. She will be okay Roy. I know it. She's just a bit shattered because of everything going on. She has all of us, but she needs to know how to love herself first.. Believe me, its a rough journey to go on when you are shattered."

Roy looks up at Brian seeing the vulnerability in his eyes.... how could Roy forget Brian's rocky past. No wonder he seemed to be drawn to her. "Brian you are a wonderful person inside and out. Don't you tell anyone I told you that you bitch!"

Brian chuckles and continues to play with Aby's hair. He saw so much of himself in this woman. He wanted her to be okay, he wanted to hear the Aby that would curse him out for killing her in Call of Duty. He wanted the feisty brat that threw flour on him when they made brownies on a whim. What he didn't want was the shattered child that came home from the hospital today. He had wondered how far back Aby had suffered. If today was an indication, he knew she had to have been a young child. She probably never had the chance to find and love herself. The more he thought the more the silent tears fell. He remembers being called a "Trixie" when he was being too feminine. Taunted just because he was gay.. His mother had been so supportive of him though. He couldn't imagine not having a family. Well, a biological family, because now she has her created family.

"Brian are you okay?"

Roy's words made him look up and nod. "Yeah I'm okay... I was just thinking about Aby... About how her biological family may have betrayed her and cast her away, but her chosen family have never left her. Even when you and Danny were on the rocks, I remember hearing her talk to you and lighting up. It scared me to see her as a broken little girl tonight... it makes me wonder if she's not told us something that was really traumatic in her childhood."

Roy nods. He had been wondering the same thing but he would let her tell them and not push her to. The smell of spaghetti and garlic bread wafts through the room and we see Aby's nose move as she starts to wake up. "That smells amazing whatever it is. I'm so hungry!" Roy and Brian laugh as Aby stretches out. 

"You feeling a bit better babygirl?" She nods and squirms slightly. She was still in her scrubs and she just wanted out of them. "I need a shower and to get out of these clothes..." She then climbs out of the bed as Roy and Brian had to the door. "Were going to head downstairs. When you're done I'm sure mami and Kats would love to spend some time with you." Aby nods as the two go downstairs walking into the kitchen as they see Michelle, Katya, and Danny cooking. Michelle is directing the others. "Hey guys. Aby's going to take a shower and then she'll be down soon."

"Is she doing any better Roy?" Danny asks a little worried. Roy smiles and nods. "Yeah she's better. She said that dinner smelled amazing and she was starving. I bet you anything she eats until she can't move tonight. Just a feeling." Brian walks over to the Playstation and noticed some new games, along with some new controllers, and some gaming chairs. It looked like so much fun. Not even realizing what he was doing he turned the game on and began to play Call of Duty. They were all shocked when they heard a stream of curse words flow out of Brian's mouth. Katya chuckled as he finished his part of dinner watching Brian play the game. It was fascinating how this young man could interact so hardcore with his games. Katya heard footsteps as he watched Aby come downstairs. He chuckled softly when he seen that she was wearing an oversized Trixie shirt and a pair of women's athletic shorts. Her hair was a little curly and damp from her shower. She caught Katya's eye as she all but ran to him and hugged him so tight. 

"Hey there kiddo. You know your Dad's gonna give you some shit for wearing one of Trixie's shirts. Right?" Aby laughed and smirked firing right back. "Dad can kiss my lily white ass too. I have merch for all of you Trixie's just happened to be on the top." Katya chuckles seeing that Aby was wearing the black version of the living doll shirt. She had also pulled on a pair of tube socks and she looked so comfy. She goes up giving Roy and Danny a kiss on the cheek seeing that dinner is almost done. Michelle stops for just a minute to give her a hug. She looks around the kitchen before Brian yells from the living room. "You camping motherfucker! I'm gonna get you back little bitch!" Aby laughs and skips into the room stealing his controller before switching games to Crash Bandicoot. She picks up a controller and sits in a chair beside Brian. "Nice shirt!" Aby laughs and rolls her eyes. "Thanks. Lets play this! The og Crash Bandicoot! I downloaded this a couple weeks ago but never got to play it." Brian smiles as they play the game enjoying the company. Aby heard her phone ring as she gets up walking to the table and noticing Ru's picture. She picks it up excitedly as she answers.

"Hi Grandmomma Ru!"

Ru chuckles as he hears Aby's happy tone. He was glad that she seemed to be doing better than before. "Hey honey bee. What you up to?" Aby chuckles and tells him about who's making dinner and she was playing playstation with Brian. When she finishes Ru smiles. He loved to hear how excited she still was when she got to spend time with her chosen family. "Hey I have a question for you.... Have you thought on the offer I gave you at all?"

Aby sits down and sighs. She hadn't though about it. She needed a job... She knew that Roy would support her if she didn't want to... She needed a job though. "I hadn't before but now would be the best time to make a move since the hospital's no longer an option." Ru sighed hearing the defeat in her voice. He knew she took pride in helping people.. "Hey. I know you loved your job at times. I will try to make this transition as smooth as possible for you. I know everyone would love you around here."

Aby smiled knowing that Ru cared made her feel even more loved. Ru had let her call her grandma jokingly. "I'll take it. Thank you...." She didn't even think twice about this decision. She wanted this so much. "Not a problem my dear. I'll have Michelle fill you in and I can't wait to see you here on Monday my dear. You have a wonderful night and weekend." Aby hangs up just as Roy calls out that dinner was ready, and just like he said Aby had stuffed herself full of the wonderful food, whining a little about being stuffed. After dinner, Michelle filled her in on her new position before leaving noticing four drag queens looking at her excitedly. She was just basically going to help the crew set up for the show and also be there for medical support. She hears Brian ask. "So you finally took Ru's offer huh? I'm happy for you butterfly. You will be so much happier." He sees the four hug her squeezing each other. Aby squeals. "I can't breathe! You're smufficatin meeeeee!" They all laugh as the let go of Aby going to the living room to relax and play video games.


	25. New Journeys...

Monday morning Aby woke up at a very early hour absolutely nervous at the new turn her life had taken. She heard the guys come home from their shows and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Her nerves had taken over her. She gets out of bed and walks down to the kitchen starting to pull some things out of the fridge. She heard Danny and Roy join her sitting at the bar. She looks up to them as she yawns softly. "Y'all want something to eat? I can't sleep so I decided to make breakfast..." 

Roy looked at his daughter and knows that she was very nervous. He knew that she wanted to make a good impression because it was someone she cared about. He knew that RuPaul was like a grandfather to her so she didn't want to fuck anything up. She also knows that he is very professional and didn't want the others to judge her. Aby was a professional and she always prided herself on being that way. He also knew she didn't want to be judged and be told that she was only there because she knew Ru. There was clanging and chopping and she was fluttering around. He walked up to Aby and placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and she had tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh babygirl.... just breathe. Ru knows how to help you out and he said he would let us know if you needed us." He rocks her softly as she calms down. He knew she needed this but he worried if it was too soon. He knew she needed to keep busy but what if she needed time to process everything. 

"Daddy.... what if I fuck all this up... I don't want to waste this opportunity... What if no one likes me." Roy lifts her chin up and looks at her. "They will love you. I know there are some past queens that work on the set too. Just try your hardest and do you baby." She bites her lip and he yawns. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep you up.." He shakes his head and smiles. "I had a feeling that you would have a rough morning. Let's get something to eat." 

He had realized here lately she had went from calling him papi to calling him daddy. He was excited at that but he wondered if she even realized it. He cracked some eggs, added some peppers, broccoli, and cheese. He added some butter to the pan and made her an omelette. She sat at the bar and watched him. He grinned and grabbed a glass almost dancing around the kitchen. Grabbing the pineapple orange juice out of the fridge he at the glass down and poured her a big glass of her favorite juice. He look over seeing some bagels on the counter. So when the omelette was finished he put a bagel in the toaster as he watched her light up a little. When he headed back to the fridge to put the juice away he noticed that she had picked up some mixed berry cream cheese. He grabs that and spreads it on the warm bagel before sitting it in front of her. She licks her lips before starting to eat her food. He smiled and was happy she was going to eat. He started to make Danny and himself an omelette and smiled as he heard Danny come in from the bathroom freshly showered. After finishing up their food he sits his in the microwave to stay warm as he goes to take a shower after being in drag.

"Hey babygirl, I'm going to shower while you eat. Mami is her if you need anything okay." he gently kissed the top of her head as she ate. He walked over to Danny kissing the top of his head before leaving them to eat and taking a hot shower. 

Aby heard the shower run and began to pick at her food a bit. Danny noticed this and was worried. "Hey love, come on and eat wouldn't want your food to get cold." He picked his plate up moving closer to her as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. She eats slowly almost eating everything before she sit her fork down on her plate and moves it up and away from her. He noticed that there was a couple tears starting to fall down her cheek. He quickly finished his food before he wraps her in a hug. 

"I feel so nervous Momma... I don't want to fuck this up. I want to make a good impression and make everyone proud. Daddy said there would be other queens there I would know that were drag race alum. But what if something happens." He rubbed her back as her tears soak his shirt. "Don't worry love, Michelle will be there to help. I know Raven will be there and she said she was kinda happy to meet the woman that made your daddy into a softie." Aby giggles wiping her eyes with her hand as she listened to Danny's heartbeat it calmed her a little more. So much that she drifted off to sleep again. Danny just held her as a freshly showered Roy came back out and grinned. He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture before sitting it down. "Need me to help you take her to bed?" Danny shook his head as he walked over to the couch with her in his arms and stretched out. He made sure she was comfortable on him. Roy walked over covering them both with a blanket. Soon both were sleeping. 

He smiles as he takes another picture of his little family before heading in to eat his breakfast. He notices that Aby hadn't finished her food but it wasn't much on the plate. He was happy that she was finally eating again and gaining back the weight she'd lost before. He knew that Brian felt responsible for that and it still ate at him. Roy didn't blame Brian at all. He blamed the stress of everything. He blamed himself a little for that stress. When Danny and him fought... She had went through the Sonya shit with Brian and Katya. He should have been there... He should have seen through her bullshit. Then everything at the hospital. He still wanted to go back there and choke some assholes. He ate his food and texted Brian knowing he would be up. 

R:: Hey Barbie. You up for some talking?

B:: Of course. I couldn't sleep anyways. Need to facetime?

Roy hits the facetime button as Brian answers half of his face removed. Roy laughs. "She's a man!" They laugh as Roy took another bite. "I take it she was up when you came home?" Roy nodded and Brian sighed finishing removing his makeup washing his face. "She's so nervous about impressing Ru and the others." Brian shook his head. He knew she would be freaking out. "It's quiet. She ok?" Roy laughs and flips his phone so Brian could see Danny and Aby sleeping, before flipping the phone towards himself again. "That's so adorable." Roy finishes his food and puts the plates into the sink. "Yes it is. I'm glad she went back to sleep." Brian smiled as Roy bites his lip. "She'll be okay Roy. Ru has our numbers and Raven will keep her occupied. I know she's excited to meet her. Raven wants to meet the girl that made the great Bianca Del Rio turn into a softie." Roy looks shocked. "I'm not soft dammit!" Brian chuckles. "You are with her but for good reason. She gives it to you as good as she gets it." Roy sighs. "I do miss our bantering Brian. She's coming around though." 

Brian sighs as he sees the wheels rolling in Roy's head. He knew that he had to stop him before that train kept going. "Roy stop before you get that train going." Roy cocks his head before Brian continues. "I know you. I know her. You two are a lot alike. You need to let it go Roy. She's starting to.... Things are going up. Be happy that things are moving forward." Brian said case and point. Roy smiled at Brian's dry sense of how he presents himself. "Thanks Bri. I needed that slap to wake up." Brian and Roy talk for another few hours when he hears Aby's alarm go off. "Bri wanna help me wake her up for work?" 

Brian laughs as Roy shuts her alarm off before walking back in putting the phone next to Aby's ear. "Wake up hoooker!!!!!" She tries knocking the phone away waking up a little. "Bitch wake your ass up! I'm going to take you to Starbucks!" With that she sits up and takes off getting dressed. Grabbing her Trixie baseball tee, a pair of denim capris, and her high topped converses. Roy laughs as she grabs a hoodie with his face on it throwing it on as she slides her phone in her pocket. She runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do something with her hair. "FUCK THIS BIRDS NEST LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING DISASTER!" Roy shakes his head sitting the phone on the counter as Aby steals it as he brushes her hair. He begins to style it as she talks to Brian. "Wearing my shirt for your first day?" 

Aby giggles knowing he was poking the bear. "I'm also wearing a hoodie Daddy had made for me. I'm hoping it brings me luck." She worries her bare lip as Roy braids her hair back into braided pigtails. He begins to do her makeup making sure he uses her makeup because they found out she had an allergy to some makeup. Brian laughs. "Roy you better not make her look look like you! Cunt!" Roy laughs as he gives her a middle ground between his and Trixie's look. Knowing that she loved elements of both. He puts the thick lashes on giggling. She loved her lashes. Roy steps back as she shows Brian her look. "Good for my first day?" Brian smiles and nods almost tearing up. She looks absolutely stunning. Roy takes his phone back as she does a spin for Brian. "Looking good butterfly. I'll be there soon." The phone hangs up as Roy sighs. "You sure you don't want to have me take you in?" Aby hugs him. "I know you haven't had any sleep go relax Daddy. I'll text you when I get there." She whispers. "Love you Daddy..." She heard a knock on the door as she grabs her purse before heading out the door. 

Brian chuckles seeing she's so happy. He hugs her close as they head off to grab some coffee. She gets a very berry hibiscus refresher and so does Brian. They talk as Brian pulls in he notices she's nervous. He holds her hand as they walk in the studio. Michelle is looking around for Aby and when she spots her she heads to her. Brian smiles rubbing her back as Michelle comes up handing her a lanyard. "Hey sweetie. You nervous?" Aby shakes her head no but she shaking a little. "Bullshit butterfly. I'll leave you to Michelle though." Aby grabs Brian's hand as he stops coming back to her lifting her chin up. "You have this. Deep breaths. This isn't that place. You will be accepted here." They hear a squeal as Raven runs to them. "Is this who I think it is?" Aby smirks at Brian before she quips making her daddy proud. As Brian laughs his ass off. "You do that a little too well butterfly." She smirks and looks at Brian throwing her best at him as he laughs. "Your dad would be proud. Now break a lash. Actually don't we paid too much for those. You would take a liking to my lashes... Silly girl." Aby pushes Brian. "I'm better now Bri. Thanks for the tea and the ride. Go rest before your bags eat those little eyes!" Brian laughs as he walks out and flips her off. "Love you too cunt!" 

Michelle and Raven laughs. "Aby I'm going to have you working helping Raven and maybe others." Aby smiles bouncing a bit. "I get to work with Raven! Oh shit.... it's going to be like working with dad...." Raven laughs rolling her eyes pulling Aby along with her explaining what she was going to be doing. Aby followed Raven's instructions really impressing the older queen. She had a work ethic that rivaled Bianca's as she ran all over the place doing her job. Aby had a permanent grin on her face loving her new job. She hadn't done anything medical yet, she was kind of glad she hadn't yet. She had been humming Trixie's songs in her head to keep her balanced not knowing that there were a pair of proud eyes watching her. The day seemed to fly by as Raven stopped her for lunch. Aby ate lunch before heading back to the work room before everyone else. Cleaning up a bit before everyone came back. Ru slipped off to talk to Raven as Aby immersed herself again.


	26. Promotion...

Aby and Raven had become incredibly close while she was working with the legendary queen. Raven had recommended to Ru that Aby get a promotion, which she rightly deserved, she worked her ass off. She had gained the respect of most the others in the studio. There were a couple that said she was only there because of Bianca. She would roll her eyes and give them her signature bitchcraft. 

"Hey kitty girl! How's it going?" Raven laughed seeing Aby skip in happily. She had just recently dyed her hair pink and had started sporting bangs. Today, she had styled her hair into pigtails. She was wearing a Raven t-shirt that she had cut and tied styled into her own signature style. She was also wearing a pair of flared jeans with a hippie style pattern on them, a pair of platform rainbow sneakers, a leather choker that had queen on it in a silver metal. She looked up smirking with a dark purple-black lip, light contour but a rainbow highlight, and a black and purple cat eye makeup. She had went to the optometrist and ordered purple contacts. She had made her own look. At times she would be like a twin to Bianca, Trixie, and now Raven. 

Aby took a sip of the the fruity tea that she always had in her hand. "Hey Boss Lady. It's a good day." One day Raven had the displeasure of dealing with her on one of her bad days. She had basically broke down to where Raven called Bianca to understand why. Bianca had told Raven everything and also how to help her. Raven understood why she was prone to a rough day. She had a mad respect for the younger woman. 

Aby didn't even need to ask Raven what to do anymore. She went to work and Raven smiled happily. They were busy in the middle of a big runway portion of the show when Aby heard a high pitched scream before her name was called.

Aby ran to the drag queen who was crying hard and Ru had stopped the taping. They young queen had started crying and reaching for her leg. Aby looked down seeing that the girl had a compound fracture. She called out for one of the other stage hands to get her medical kit. The drag queen had tried to stand up but Aby kept her down. "Stay seated dear. You've broken your leg." She looked up at Ru and caught her eye. What she didn't know is that a camera was still filming. They brought her medical kit and Aby went to work bracing the girls leg. Someone had called the ambulance as the queen began to get a bit pale. Everyone's eyes were on Aby as she went to work to make sure that nothing else was hurt. Things went quickly as the queen was rushed off to go to the hospital. 

When all was said and done Aby went back to what she was doing before like nothing had happened. Taping was done and Ru made his way over to Aby as she was organizing some makeup that was scattered. "You done well out there." Aby spun around quickly grabbing her chest. "Gramma Ru! You scared me." Ru chuckled as her breathing slowed down. "So how are you liking working here baby?" Aby grinned wide showing off the braces she had to straighten her teeth out. "I love it! I feel so at home here. Raven's been awesome and so have most of the others..." Aby was still working as she talked with Ru. "I've heard you give as good as Raven or Bianca when people get on your bad side. I know the queens always talk about you all the time helping them. Raven talks about you all the time. You've really blossomed here." Aby almost starts crying at the praise, this is all she wanted at the hospital. Ru notices the change in her attitude and puts his hand on her back. "This was all I ever wanted when I worked at the hospital. I feel at home here." Ru smiled knowing this. "Baby you have to love yourself. I know you've been through a lot. But you don't need others approval to feel validated in this world." 

Ru was incredibly proud of the young woman sitting in front of him, she had fought through so much shit, but he knew she had made progress. She still blamed herself a little and he knew that she hadn't opened up to anyone. She had made a drunken confession one night to Raven about feeling alone and wanting someone to love her. She wanted to get married and have more kids. As much as she loved Roy and Danny she felt like a burden to them. They had assured her that wasn't the case. 

"I know Ru... I know. I'm working on that." She shook her head fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. Raven noticed her face and came over. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything... I just know that look." Aby just sighed and shook her head pulling her legs up in the chair resting her head on her legs. "It's hard at times.... sometimes my insecurities come back with a vengeance. I'm like a broken plate. Yes you can glue it back together.... but it sill has its vulnerabilities." 

"No one expects you to bam and be over it hon. What we're saying is to give yourself time. We are incredibly proud of the steps you have done to better yourself. But sometimes we tend to dwell in the past." Aby agreed. Raven chuckled softly. "Besides where would have learned that snark that we all love if you wouldn't have met us." Ru grins. "Besides we have a surprise for you." Ru hands Aby a new lanyard and as she looks at it she begins to cry. "Oh my god... are you serious.... Rae look!" Raven chuckled softly. "I know. I'm the one that recommended it. You've been working your ass off and its well deserved." Aby didn't know what to do so she pulled out her phone and sent a picture of the lanyard to the group chat that had Katya, Brian, Roy, and Danny along with Raven in it. Her phone started going off at a rapid pace.

Dad:: Good job babygirl! 

Mom:: Get it bitch!

Crazy Russian Hooker:: You owe me 10 bucks Roy! 

Dad:: Shut it Katya!

Barbie Girl:: Proud of you butterfly. 

Boss Lady Rae:: You do the work and you get rewarded. Plain and simple cunt. 

Barbie Girl:: I wanna celebrate!

Aby:: I.... I don't know what to say...I couldn't have done this without y'all.

Dad:: Awe shes so cute when her Indiana accent comes out.

Aby:: SHUT UP DAD!

Mom:: But it is!

Aby:: You two are soooo embarrassing meeeee!

Barbie Girl:: But that's their job butterfly!

Aby:: Don't encourage them Bri dammit. *sighs* 

Boss Lady Rae:: Aby don't get aggravated they love you and are proud of you. Tell you what. I know you hoes have tonight off. Why don't you come to my show to celebrate?!?

Aby:: I dunno... 

Dad:: You're coming. Dakota just got off the phone with me and said "She better have fun."

Aby:: DAD! DAMMIT!

Dad:: Shut up and calm down drama llama. You've not been out in awhile while we've all been touring. Its a reason to get together with these hookers. 

Boss Lady Rae:: Fuck off Roy!

Aby chuckles and looks at Raven. "Can I have a hug Rae?" Raven hugs her tightly as Aby thanks her over and over again. Ru takes his moment to leave. They both wave at her as she leaves. "I love your look today by the way! One of these days you'll have to show me where you go the idea for your t-shirts." Aby pulls up a picture of AJ Lee a former WWE champion and shows Raven. "You just draw from everywhere don't you." Raven and Aby finished up their work day and Aby promised she would be there. 

That night Aby couldn't come up with anything to wear and started getting all antsy. Roy shakes his head and grabs an outfit for Aby throwing it at her. Aby quickly gets ready fixing her makeup and they head out to the club to have fun.


	27. Surprise Baby!

Aby bit her lip as she put the dress that Roy had gave her on. It was a beautiful dark purple silk that was beautiful on her but the only problem was her scars were visible on her back. She sent a picture in the group chat to see what the others thought. Her phone started blowing up.

Aby:: Does it look okay? The scarring isn't noticeable is it?

Dad:: I didn't even think about that when I chose that out..

Barbie Girl:: We will be in a dark club butterfly. Besides own your warrior stripes.

Crazy Russian Hooker:: It looks amazing honey. You look beautiful scars and all. 

Boss Lady Raven:: Scarring?

Mom:: From her kidnapping Raven... 

Aby:: :( I was beat with a whip that had razor blades in it Rae... I also had his slut branded into my skin with a hot iron...

Boss Lady Raven:: Fuck... Sorry didn't mean to bring up that shit. Was curious... but if it says anything you look gorgeous. If people give you shit at the show let me know. I know you have everyone but no one fucks with my crew. 

Dad:: Raven...

Aby:: It's all good. You didn't do anything wrong Rae. Just a touchy subject at times. 

Barbie Girl:: Aby! Katya is being annoying! Do something! He's gonna drive me batshit!

Aby:: Oh Jesus you two! Fuck and get it over with!

Barbie Girl:: You're a lotta help! We're heading over that way in a bit. 

Dad:: Fuckers text me! Aby you finish up.

Aby shook her head wandering what Roy was up to. She laughs as she sees him head out of the room as she starts to find a pair of shoes to go with the dress she was wearing. She found a pair of shoes that she had never worn or remembered buying. She smirked as she slid the shoes on and added a few more jewelry accessories before she got to work on her makeup and hair.

Roy laughed as he made a group call with everyone once he was in his room. Today they were planning on giving Aby her new car with Raven's help. "Fuck I'm nervous." He heard Raven in the background. "No reason to be nervous she'll love it." 

He chuckles as he hears both Brian's fight with the bow and ribbons on the car. They had hid it in the back of the club and were getting it ready for later. "Katya! It goes this way dumbass!" Katya laughed as little Kristian watched over and supervised. "Uncle Roy! They so aren't doing this right." Raven started giggling at the little girl. He hadn't ever met her in person but they talked on the phone one day, and she sounded like a little version of her mother. "K! How are you bug?" Raven asks. "I'm having fun laughing at Auntie Trixie and Auntie Katya trying to tie this bow on. We should record this Uncle Roy its comedy genius!" Trixie growls as Kristian shows them fighting with the bow as everyone laughs. "Hush you! No help from the peanut gallery!" 

Roy smiled when Danny hugged him watching the show. "Boy K you don't even have to pay for that show!" Kristian cracks up laughing as we see Dakota come into the picture. "I got cake and all that good shit. Raven you ready for me to bring it to you?"

Raven put her finishing touches on before coming out to help Dakota. This was going to be a ball. "Nice to be able to meet the infamous boss lady Aby talks about so much." Raven laughs. "Nice to meet you too Dakota. She's told me about you. You're such a wonderful friend to her." Dakota shrugs and puts the cake on a cart that Raven told her to put it on. They put the ice cream and cake away and finish everything up before going to help Katya and Trixie with the bow. Everything was finished so Dakota took Kristian back to her house, and Trixie and Katya left to go pick up the others. Roy had hung up the call once Raven told him that everything was set up. 

Raven walks back into the club seeing the other queens file in as she lets them know what's going on. They were wanting in on it too seeing that it was Roy's daughter. Raven laughed as the girls start getting ready. 

Aby was fluttering around the house trying to find her makeup. She was getting aggravated as she sat at her vanity hearing Trixie and Katya come in. There were muffled whispers when she yells out. "FUCK ME SIDEWAYS! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY MAKEUP MOTHERFUCKERS!" 

Roy shook his head as Trixie took off up the stairs. They had hid her makeup because he wanted to do it for her. He puts his hand on her back. "Hey calm down. I'm going to do it." He pulls out a bag from behind his back as she dries her eyes. "Sorry Bri... just nervous... it really doesn't look bad does it?" Aby stands up and twirls around slowly as Trixie grabs her hands. "You look beautiful butterfly. Sit down and let me do my thing." She does just that as her makeup is expertly done. "Did I tell you that I love those lilac colored lenses?" Aby giggles as they finish up. They all jump in the car heading to the club. They guys getting antsy as they head into the club. 

They head straight up to the front of the club and Aby sits in a chair. Trixie walks up with a pina colada for her to sip on, Aby cocks her head and shakes it. How did he know she loved them... She looked at Roy who smirked and shrugged. She watched the show and had a ball until a queen got a little too close to her. She didn't know the queen and she looked at Roy panicked. Roy gave the queen a glare and she backed off but immediately after Aby ran to the bathroom. Katya stops Roy from following her and goes to talk with Aby.

He walks in seeing her trying to calm herself down. "Hey you can do it. Deep breaths in and out. That's it butterfly." Aby grabs his hand as she started calming herself down. He saw Trixie peeking and he shakes his head mouthing that he had it. "Kat.... This is a big thing to have this showing and then that queen got too close... Had it been Rae, I'd have been okay. I feel like a nervous mess Kats..." Katya smiles and holds Aby close. "It's okay dear. Its part of the reason I came and I kept your Dad back. I understand the nerves but we all are here. I bet Raven has given that queen a thorough talking to." Aby calmed down enough to where she could go back out and Katya has his hand on her back. His touch was helping her calm and center herself. 

Raven had pulled that queen aside and ripped her a new one before coming back up noticing that Aby was back and Katya was next to her. She was calmed down. It was time to do her part. She motions to one of the queens to bring the cart out with her cake as she steps out onto the stage.

"We have a very special thing to celebrate tonight! Miss Aby. Get your sweet ass up here." The queen smiles as she lights the candles. Raven explains to the audience why they were celebrating. Aby looks down at the cake and starts to tear up as their group makes their way to the stage. Roy smiles walking up to her and putting a key into her hands before taking the mic from Raven. "I know you'll probably kill me for this but I know you needed a new car.... so this is your christmas, birthday, and congratulations present." They all pull her outside as she touches the car and collapses to the ground crying. "I hate you fuckers! Its perfect! Now my makeups ruined!" She stood up with Trixie's help and noticed everything in the front seat. The new makeup, clothes, and a picture of them all. She runs up and hugs everyone leaving Raven til last as she throws herself at the queen. Raven catches her and hugs her. "You deserve this and more dear. I just helped." 

"Rae... you've been there for me everyday at work. Even on my bad days when I drive you crazy you help me... Thank you...." Raven just let Aby cry as another queen took over for her. "Aby you are incredibly brave, smart and beautiful. You inspire me everyday. This is all of us giving back to you... I know you don't think you deserve it but you do hon. Roy's told me how much you've grown... and I see it from the little bit of time I've known you." Aby smiled as she leaned against Raven and ate cake and drank her pina colada. The rest of the night was a blur to her. This was her family. This was her home.


	28. Always the Bridesmaid... Never the Bride....

So many things had happened since the surprise party, like so many things Abrianya could hardly keep things straight. The Brian's squared had moved in together, Roy and Danny had got engaged, and Kristian was just about ready to move onto middle school. Aby seen so many of her friends get married that she truly longed to do that. The couple of times she had been invited to weddings it was as a bridesmaid..... because it wouldn't be Aby if she didn't put the old saying to truth.

That's why she found herself in a bridal shop being fitted for a gown. She would have rather had Roy do it for her, but he was stressed out enough as it was with all the planning and touring. He had finally broke down and asked a fellow seamstress to help him out. Aby kept being poked by the idiot that clearly had just started at the store. It was grating on her nerves. 

"Will you fucking stop!" Aby knocked the shaking girls hand away as the commotion causes knowing sets of eyes to look over at her. The girl is following her and trying to pin more. "Stop shoving fucking pins in ME! God damn if you can't do a simple job right get the fuck away from me!" Aby turned away seeing Roy, Danny, both Brians, and Raven looking at her. 

"Will everyone stop fucking staring!?!?!? Motherfuck! I'm not a sideshow!" Aby took off, she wanted out of this shop, out of this dress, and away from everything with weddings. No one realized it was the anniversary of Sonya's disastrous break up with her. She thought no one cared. They were all wrapped up in the wedding and everything. She couldn't handle this today. Throwing her clothes back on quickly, she sneaks out of the shop and started walking. They needed to focus on the wedding. They didn't need her negativity there...

Her phone goes off and she ignores it. She needs to clear her head. Luckily there was a small park down a little way from the shop she was at. It was hidden a bit and just what she needed right now. She pulled out her phone sending a text to the group. 

The brat:: I'm fine. Do what you all need to do. I needed to clear my head. I know y'all don't have a lot of free time and need to do this today. I'm sorry. 

After that Aby shut her phone off and stuck it back into the well worn hoodie. She smiled when a child like glee took over as she started to play on the equipment. She closed her eyes imagining herself flying as she was on the swings. She probably looked strange as she played on the equipment, but she couldn't find the strength to fucking care right now. 

Aby noticed some trees and smiled as she took off climbing the tree looking out over the area around her. Normally, she would be scared shitless of the height she was at but today, it didn't bother her. She lays across a thick branch as she closes her eyes, letting herself go finally. She knew in her own mind they would come looking for her sooner rather than later. So she was taking the bit of time to let herself cry over the loss now that was a year old. She cries because she wants to be the bride so much... She cries out of frustration, and eventually she cries herself to sleep in her little shelter.

Roy sighs after they receive the text from Aby. They all try to call and text her to no avail. He knew something was really upsetting her but he didn't know what. He looks up at Danny who sighs. "You know she just needs time to clear her head. Lets finish this up and maybe with her dress, you fit her love. I think she's not comfortable with this and that is why she had her outburst. That's not too much is it."

Roy shakes his head. "Quit reading my mind." Trixie over hears him and catches him. "Hey you're not the only seamstress bitch. I'll do it so you can focus. Just get her dress and I'll make sure it looks good on her. I promise. I know you would kick my ass if I fucked it up anyways." 

Roy smiled and told him that was fine. Aby had brought them closer together after her breakdown. Truth be told he was happier that they had this tight knit group. A couple hours later and they were all done. 

Brian come running up to Roy panting. "Katya and I think we know where she is! Follow us! Katya spotted this park when he was out on a smoke break!" Brian drug Roy who grabbed Danny and Raven as they all took off. Katya catching them right before the park. "She's here... but she climbed into a tree and now is asleep in it. I think I know why." 

They all cock their heads as Trixie pulled his phone out and looked at the date and the reminder he'd missed earlier. "Fuck! I forgot all about that...." Brian sits on the bench. "It's the anniversary of Sonya's bullshit.... I'm going to go climb that tree and talk to her." Brian took off and started to climb the tree to catch up to Aby.

The others watched in awe. They knew he'd been on a fitness journey but they didn't realize how much of one til then. 

Brian sat on the same branch as Aby and sighed seeing the dried tear tracks. He kicked himself for forgetting such an important thing for his friend. He didn't want to startle her and have her fall out of the tree but she must have sensed him because her eyes slowly opened. "Bri? How long have I been up here? She saw the height she was at and clung to him. She started shaking. Brian held her. "I'm here sweetie and I won't let anything happen to you. I'm sorry I was an idiot and forgot about that anniversary."

Aby buried her face in his neck and cried as Brian carefully climbed down the tree with her. The others had come to help him and once Brian's feet hit the land he started to sway with her. She looked like a tiny monkey. Aby had been doing so well until today. Things really must have hit her hard today. Eventually, she calmed down enough to where she stood on her own. Looking a bit foolish she shuffled her feet.

"I'm sorry Daddy.... I didn't mean to act like that and I apologize. To all of you. just because I had a bad day doesn't give me rights to get angry with all of you. Please forgive me."

"Hey we forgive you. We all could go for a little fun y'all wanna go out and see a show somewhere?" Raven suggests.

Aby smiles and nods as she hugs everyone. She realizes that she can have a bad day, but she will always have her support team by her side. No matter what. she smiles as they head home to change to have some fun and support fellow queens.


End file.
